A thing of beauty and a thing of rage
by Pilgrim93
Summary: Set after Ep. VII. Following Kylo's defeat from Rey, he digs into her past to discover that she grew up with an adoptive family and a step sister whose still on Jakku. Having take her hostage, Kylo discoveres that the girl too has a potential with the force. Snooke orders Kylo to teach her the dark side as next step for becoming a Sith and a complete master of the force himself.
1. Chapter 1

Leverage. Always a fundamental thing in times of war. That is why Kylo Ren had immediately sent the soldiers looking for her in that lonely rock of a planet which Jakku was.

A reasonable tip to one of the black market's merchants had brought the army straight to her shelter, and this time there had been no escape nor fighting.

The target had been found asleep, awaken with a dozen guns pointed at her head and brought to the star ship fast and secured. For what they knew, no person in Jakku was even aware of the kidnapping, which made the hostage even more important.

It would have made a nasty surprise to her cousin Rey, no doubt about that.

Kylo had understood who she was since first laying eyes on her: memories of Luke Skywalker's mind finally making sense after realising that he too, like Solo and Leila, have had a daughter. A precious child that he had tried to hide from Kylo's madness and revenge, by hiding her into an anonymous planet of the western reaches.

But Skywalker didn't had the guts to leave the little girl alone, oh no. She had left her with a family, hoping that she could at least known the warm and love of adoptive parents as he had. And nevertheless he had chosen a family with a child the same age of Rey, which was now chained to the darkest rooms of the First Order's new military base.

* * *

After the star killer explosion, progresses had been slow for the First Order. Many tedious meetings had taken place to decide their next steps: where to move their strategic base and, more important, how to increase their military power to finally pulverize the resistance once and for all. The basic logistic being solved, General Hux had been mostly put in charge of the redevelopment and new weaponry, which had left Kylo Ren angry and bored. His only task, according to Supreme Leader Snooke, was to focus on the dark side of the force and become ready for the completion of his training. Apparently killing his father had not grant him that immediately, or it was just a pretence from Snooke to keep him waiting into an urgently increasing rage.

It was during these weeks of boredom that he has had the idea of digging into Rey Skywalker past, discovering that she had left on Jakku something more important than a shelter made of junk. Snooke had agreed with him on the importance of the discovery and he had blessed the small mission, probably secretly grateful of having his Knight engaged in a sort of private little war.

Kylo had spent his days of travel from Jakku to the Base camp by meditating, to keep the anger at bay. His trained body was quickly recovering from the last fight, which had left him scarred and in need of a partial leg reconstruction. Every time he felt the cold steel biting the surrounding skin, he wondered if this reinforced the bond he felt to have with Darth Vader.

Meditation was soothing for his mind as much as the body. Regardless the parallel with his grandfather, he had found difficult to accept his new mechanical implant. A side of him, the one still weakened by the light, was not much impressed of being crippled at the tender age of 30.

He was angry with himself for these impure thoughts and he was using this anger to keep his heart in the dark: a vicious circle which he had no intention to break.

Taken by deepest worries, he had almost completely forgot about the prisoner until a guard came asking about his instruction prior to landing.

"Bring her to the interrogation chamber close to my quarters. See that she is not fed or given any water" he commanded with a laconic tone. He preferred his hostages to be as much weak as possible. This made them more vulnerable to the force.

The Ren knight took his time to bring himself to the interrogation room, so much that by then the Jakku girl had not been drinking for almost two entire days.

* * *

The first thing which hit Kylo was the stink: even through the mask, he could smell an unpleasant mix of gas oil, sweat and things going rotten. Apparently, she had been captured, she was having a worse time than her step sister Rey.

Second thing he noticed, was how different the two girls looked like. He was expecting somehow a sort of resemble, which was a silly thought as there was no blood relation at all.

Even so, she was a thing of beauty, which Rey never stroked him to be. Not in a sensual way at least.

Her fiery violet eyes looked as she was ready to murder him: she definitely would have shouted courses at him if only her pretty mouth hadn't been gagged with a metal ball.

After her first reaction of anger and seeing him better, the girl had got quieter, getting away from him and closer to the wall as a feline in danger.

He wasn't the first time he had seen this behaviour and Kylo was ready to play the game.

To begin with, he let her feel the force. With a calculated gesture of his hand, he dragged her close to his body, almost getting hers to arch, her foot uselessly hanging just above the floor.

Her eyes widened with shock, her body completely lost into his powers while her mind free to analyse the danger she was fallen into.

"I am Kylo Ren, heir of Darth Vader and general of the First Order. If you are smart enough, you will tell me what I need to know and you will not try to resist me. If you choose to do so, I will take it by force and it would not be painless. Do you understand?" he asked with his deep voice altered by the black mask.

By then the girl was staring at him completely paralyzed. She gave him a little nod.

"I will now remove that gag" he said, getting closer and freeing her from the constriction with a single expert gesture. As expected, she did not say a word.

"Tell me your name" he commanded, by then a graceless sound came from the hostage's throat. Moved by logic more than pity, Kylo grabbed a glass of water and poured it into her dry mouth. It was both fascinating and disgusting how the dribbling water was cleaning her neck from the dust wherever it touched her skin.

Like a caged animal she pushed herself closer to him, to get as much water as she could, and in that moment he had the impression that she was not so much scared of him as he had first thought. He felt as that little woman was not afraid of much at all.

"Mircei" she said, with a proud voice "That's my name. And I'd like to know what do you want from me. I did nothing to put myself in trouble".

"I'm the one asking question" he replied, a faint of a smile under the helmet. "Are you the sister of Rey Skywalker?".

The name provoked a wave of renewed agitation into the scavanger's soul.

"Rey? Is she here?".

When no reply came from the general, she obediently gave him the right answer "Yes, she is my step sister. But I never heard of her as a Skywalker. That would make her related to the famous Jedi…?".

Ignoring her guesses once again, he kept asking the routine questions: when was Rey adopted by your parents? Did she ever show any sign of being force sensitive?

The answers were so much of public domain that Mircei did not find any reason to lie or refusing to talk. That made possibly the easiest interrogation that Kylo has ever conducted. She confirmed what he already knew from the black market in Jakku: the two girls were close as if they were blood, and yes Rey had always show signs of psychic powers as much as been highly gifted in shuttle driving and navigation. Her parents, she said with a deep darkness in her eyes, had died of sickness after having lost all the family wealth in a bad investment. The two girls had been left alone to survive of trading and they used to share all they got from the market.

There was only one question that the girl couldn't answer. How come Luke Skywalker had choosen just her family to take care of his precious little daughter.

"I don't know, I am telling the truth. I was only 5, do you think that the all mighty Skywalker discussed the matter with me?" her rage was growing again, which to Kylo twisted eyes made her even more beautiful and desirable.

A thing of beauty and a thing of rage. Just like his powers.

He felt however that there was something in the story that was missing and he had to find out whatever she was lying or not.

Kylo Ren ignored her screams and extended his gloved hand toward her, ready to envelope the girl with the dark force.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs and especially for the reviews (Thanks Julia for the heads up! I heard about this hater, not to concerned about it anyway :) ) . I am glad you are liking this ff and hope it will keep you entertained! I will try to update as soon as I can, however it seems I will have a couple of busy weekends ahead, therefore I will try to post shorter chapter but frequently. Please leave a review if you like, let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Entering her mind proved fairly easily for one of his power. However, after a first moment of pain and oblivion, he could feel her consciousness strong next to his. The girl was not asleep or gone, however she was unable to stop him like Rey had did.

Slightly relieved by that, Kylo started browsing her thoughts like pieces of paper. Gently, so not to destroy her brain, he looked into her life. She saw her scavenging into Jakku caves and shuttles' skeletons, sharing several meals and laughing with his cousin. They were clearly connected by deep bond of affection and sisterhoods, as Mircei had told.

Still, her mind and thoughts were a lot darker than Rey's. She didn't have hope for the future, instead she was chained to a blind rage for what her fate had turned to be. He shivered in surprise by feeling such a familiar sensation of hate coming from the stranger. Her darkness had not killed her yet, but he could see how torn apart she was and how much she had pushed herself into humiliation and sufferance.

"I am not proud of these." She spoke , while he was looking at some of these dark moments. He ignored her voice, but kept looking farter. He found her finally younger and innocent, all dressed in satin in a place that seemed to be her family house.

Her first years of life had been happy and golden, loved by her parents and clearly educated to a luxury and a lifestyle she could barely recall now.

And finally Ren saw something he was not expecting and which caught his attention: the old man of the Jakku village, Lord San Tekka, was there, or at least a younger version of himself was.

Mircei was alone with him, but she kept looking through the window into the garden, where a young Rey was saying goodbye to her father Luke. She was clearly eager to go and play with her new friend, soon sister to be.

"Mircei – the man spoke, finally catching a glimpse of her interest- This girl will be your family's responsibility and yours as well. You need to do all you can to protect her and keep her safe. She is very important".

"I will – she reply- Can I go play with her now?"

"Not yet. There is also another thing you need to know. She is powerful with the force. And so are you. We cannot allow the two of you to be discovered for what you are. You would be in real danger". And so speaking, Lord Tekka held his hand in the typical Jedi gesture. Young Mircei's eyes became wide and empty while her memories were being swept away.

"You will forget everything about the force. You will not feel it, nor use it, nor remember it does exist except in the myths. Keep it in the darkest piece of your soul, and there it shall stay unless a Jedi should awaken it again".

The girl face stayed emotionless for a couple of minutes, then she woke up from the trance and looked at the man again.

"Can I go play with her now, uncle?".

* * *

Widely surprised from what he had seen, Kylo Ren retrieved his control from Mircei's mind. He could feel her shock and disbelief as she looked into her past: she clearly had not idea of being one of the rare force sensitive people still alive in the universe.

Before she could say or do anything, he touched her neck with his hand and put her quickly to sleep. He was not going to risk her playing Jedi tricks right then, repeating the shameful escape Rey had done. He searched into her mind again, and there it was. While Rey has had her memory removed but her force untouched, he could see as Mircei's force was bound with a sort of lock. It was there but still, as a dead stone inside her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! They are a really good push to keep writing this :) Things will get more interesting in next chapter as she will start her new life in the base... :)

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Kylo Ren had been watching the girl sleeping for a while before using his power to wake her up.

He needed some silence to think of what Supreme Leader Snooke had told him during their meeting, finished just some moments before.

He had carried Mircei with him from the interrogation room till the conference deck; she had been a light weight, resting under his chest, and he couldn't had avoid looking at her pretty face, so serene in her sleep. After Snooke had closed the communication down, he had brought her into his quarters and lay her down into a dormeur, handcuffing her wrists for good measure.

He was conflicted. And slightly surprise. He had expected Snooke to leave her rotten in prison until Rey had come back for revenge, but instead he had told him to make her his pupil.

"You will not be ready to be a Sith until you will be a master yourself. This will be the last step in your training: you will twist the light side of this girl. I had in mind that Rey could have been your apprentice, but she would do".

"And if he resists the dark side?" He had asked.

"Then you can kill her. But I hope you would not disappointed me, Kylo Ren".

It was true that an ally would have been helpful to fight Luke, now reunited with his powerful daughter, but he doubted that Mircei would have sided against them. Still, the dark was a great seduction, especially for someone who had have so few joys from life like the sleeping scavenger in front of him. He knew very well.

* * *

Mircei woke up and saw the same intimidating mask in front of her. She was mesmerized of being alive and her emotions was still upside down from the latest revelation. She noticed that they were in a completely different environment from the interrogation chamber; a spacious bedroom with high ceiling and elegant interiors. She was laying in a magnificent velvet sofa, completely out of place with her tattered dirty clothes.

"You are wondering why I kept you alive" Ren said.

Mircei looked at him and nodded. The man was towering above her with his muscular and lender figure. She had never met anyone scarier and so powerful in her entire life.

"As niece of Jedi Tekka, you have the force in you. It might be locked into your soul, but it can be freed. – he paused for a moment- I can free it. And make of you a powerful human being".

She had always heard about the force, and the battle between Sith and Jedi: these things have always been an abstract concept in her mind. But the power that he had showed her had been real, and strong. She felt greediness, and then repulsion at the idea of being under this man guidance.

"Will I be as strong as you?" she asked.

"I can teach you- he said, then briefly looked into her mind- You will be as strong as you could dream to be. None could ever hurt you again. I will give you freedom".

Freedom, more than power, was what she had ever wanted. And what if she said yes? Couldn't she learn from him and then escape? What was the alternative there, really?

"You could be strong and invincible. Or you can crawl back to Jakku and leave of junk for the rest of your life" he projected on her mind some of the images he had stolen from their earlier connection. Her feeding of trash, or badly beaten up by the black merchants.

"No – she said, her voice trembling- I will not go back to Jakku. Ever".

Kylo extended his hand and her handcuffed opened up, freeing her bruised wrists.

"Then say yes to me, and I will lead you to a greater life".

She hold the gloved hand he was giving her, lifting her up from the sofa.

"Yes. – she looked into his helmet, feeling a strange electricity between them- Teach me, Kylo Ren".


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, hope you will enjoy this 4th chapter, it's my fav so far and it's the first scene which came to my mind when I started thinking about the ff. Let me know what you think! Thanks all for favs and reviews!

* * *

Chapter IV

Kylo Ren vaguely remembered what Luke Skywalker had told him when he had took him as his Padawan. He then made all his efforts to remember more about that time, and to give a similar version to Mircei, who was looking at him expectantly.

"From now on, you will live with me, train with me and follow my absolute lead. Your life will be only training from now on, and every moment of your day will be focused in mastering the Force. Also, by being my pupil, your actions and behaviour will be associate with me. I will not tolerate infractions of the base's rules neither disrespect toward me or your superiors. You will not shame me. Do you understand?"

He sounded even more menacing than usual, and Mircei thought that the moment he should have shamed him would have been the one of her future escape. Either than that, would have probably meant her death.

"I will not leave any of these unpunished, should it happen. Can you read?" he asked, handling her a leather booklet.

She gave him an icy look: "Of course. I am not a savage".

"You might not be one, but you look like one. And smell like one.- she blushed, irritated and embarrassed at the same time- And that's another thing we need to take care of. I will give you shelter, clothes and food. You will be dressed like one of my acolytes, look pristine and behave like a well educated lady. Those are the etiquette base rules. I expect you to read them by the end of today".

She crossed her eyes by hearing the word "lady", but if that meant not eating desertic sprouts any longer, she would have embraced the change.

"This will be your room from now on." – he gestured to the bedroom having her mouth wide opened in surprise. She had never slept in a place so luxurious, not even when she was a little girl.

Ren opened a double panelled door with the force, unveiling an area which was both living room and dining room. A twelve seats table was crowned by an impressive chandeliers made of iron and globes lights, crystal glasses and fine cutlery beautifully arranged for the next meal. They walked into the room, while he indicated an identical door on the other side of the table.

"That is my private room. You will not be allowed in there, neither you will try to snoop around. You will have your meal at this table, unless otherwise requested by me."

Mircei was overwhelmed by all the beauty, and also a little curious of why was she had been given a room in what were clearly his private quarters. He replied to that question without her needing to ask: "Every general disposes of extra rooms for its wives or children. As I am not married, I will have you in here. A precaution in case you might decide to leave without permission".

And with that, her future escape had immediately become more difficult.

Kylo walked to a large glazed wall, which at once attracted her eyes to the outside landscape. She had never saw a place so difference from her mother planet. While Jakku was an arid brown and yellow rock, this mysterious world was covered with a blanket of dazzling white. Snow covered trees opened up in front of the building, sheltering a natural water pond of hot steaming water.

He opened the window, letting a freezing draft into the room. Covered in just a layer of cotton, she shivered, but followed him outside regardless.

Seeing her trembling, he activated some warming lights, which warmed her up at once.

"Thank you" she whispered, absorbed by the alien surrounding. She then realized that her voice was the only sound, except for the wind and the slow movements of the water. That must have been the most sacred and beautiful place she had ever been.

"I never saw anything like this. Can I touch it?" she said, kneeling toward the surface of the pond.

"You can. And you can dive in it, as long as there are no other guests in this quarters".

Mircei loved the prospect of an hot steaming bath. She only had a couple in her childhood, always sharing a humble space with her mother or Rey, as water was too much of a precious resource to get wasted.

"Oh that is awesome! Would now be a good time?".

It was only a couple of hours left for tea, and Kylo figured out that the girl would have needed a good scrub anyway.

"Now would be fine as long as you will be ready for the 8 o clock dinner" he replied, moving along to show her the changing cabins and towel cupboard. As soon as he had turned his back to her, he distinctly heard the sound of her clothes being dropped off to the ground.

Surprised, he looked back at her to find her topless and in the process of removing her gear and trousers. Before he could had the promptness of telling her off, his eyes were drowned to her tanned skin and body. She was gracious in her proportions, and had all the curves in the right places. However a bit skinny due to her hunger, he can tell she had a proper womanly body.

Noticing his look on her, she glared back at him, not at all ashamed of her nakedness.

Only then, for the first time, he did remove his helmet.

The hissing sound anticipated his hand moments, when his face got finally free from the glass and steel.

Mircei's eyes widened and she then showed a little embarrassment. She did not cover herself though, leaving her round generous breasts exposed for him to watch. He shouldn't had find that arousing, but he did.

"I thought you were a sort of droid" she said in a apologetic manner.

"I am a man" his voice was low and tense, but more intense was his glare and face.

His eyes were black, like the dying embers of a fire, and just the way they looked at her was making her burn.

He had a long skinny face, not beautiful in the conventional way but still very attractive. He had the kind of features you saw once and never forget.

"I understand – she said, and instead of putting her clothes back on, she kept releasing herself from more fabric.- Is this why you wanted me in your rooms?"

She was finally undressed in front of him. For a moment, he thought of grabbing her and making her his, as she was so kindly offering herself. He thought of cupping her breasts in his hands, opening her legs to fuck her for a long while before a liberating orgasm.

But while he stepped on to grab her, he saw in her mind images of Jakku. He had sold her body many times to keep herself from starving. He saw them all, these men lingering on her, using her; and then she saw not desire for him in Mircei, but only an obedience and a self preservation habit.

He stopped. He was none of these man. She had to stay her pupil, not a sex toy.

"That is not why you are in my rooms. You are not my prostitute. And you will read from the etiquette: that nakedness is highly inconvenient to show in public. You will be excused for this time only".

Kylo left the terrace to walk back into his bedroom. Once alone, the thought of her pretty naked body came back to him. With a mind relaxation trick, he turned it off and start his meditation before the evening dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Once alone, Mircei submerged herself into the hot piping water. She was truly ashamed of herself and her behavior toward Kylo Ren. It is true that the stories about him were scary as much as his strength, but he had showed her nothing but honesty and good manners.

Even when he had invaded her mind, he had done it with a sort of respect, without looking around too much about her private life. He had seen her past obviously, but had said nothing about it neither mocked her. He could had been disgusted by her: instead he almost had seemed to sympathize.

She had mocked him instead, and accused him of wanting to make a sex toy out of her. She might had not faith in men, but that was not an excuse to be rude or ungrateful.

She tried stop blaming herself, and to enjoy that incredible feeling of cleanness and peace. The trees looked so beautiful and ancient, she couldn't believe that they were able to grow like that in the cold snow. She cleaned herself with some products she had find at the pond sides, then went back to her new bedroom.

The room was less sparkling than the living room area, an impression reinforced by the lacking of decorations. Only exception were the giant abstract paintings on the walls. Most of the drawers were empty, but she found the desk to be well served with writing accessories.

After some minutes, she heard a knocking at the door, and a servant droid followed by a young girl came in carrying full clothes hangers and styling accessories.

Mircei was startled by all those attentions, particularly by the servant who might have been not more than 16.

"Good evening M'am, my name is Zeta8 and I will be taking care of you during your permanence here. Whatever you required, please let me know and it will be my first priority" the girl spoke once into the room. She was wearing a white geometrical dress, and her head was completely shaved. Other than that she definitely would have been pretty due to her delicate features.

"I am not really comfortable with this. I can take care of my self, really... You look too young to be attending anyone, especially me. You should go, I am sure the droid would be more than enough" Mircei blurted out, still surprised by the attendant words. She was even more surprised by the offended look giving her from Zeta , who spoke with proud in her tone: "I am seventeen to be soon, my lady. I have been working since the age of 6 by helping other maids, and you would be my first solo guest. Please my lady, do not be displeased, I will make sure of being a discreet presence around you. Whatever I should failed in that, you could file a complaint and that would downgrade my actual position".

In her last sentence, Mircei adverted an hint of fear. God only knew what would have meant for her to be officially refused as servant.

"Fine then. Do what you have to do..." she murmured, quite embarrassed by the situation.

"Thank you, M'am. I will not let you down. I have been instructed by Master Ren to prepare clothing suitable for your title and enhance your beauty".

Mircei blushed at hearing that, and she let the girl led her to the dressing room, where she were going to be measured and dressed.

* * *

The all thing went actually less painful of what she had anticipated: Zeta worked fast in taking her measures and finding fitting clothes. At the first touch of the fine silk lingerie, Mircei had wanted to cry. The dress of choice had a long gown with open sides, and important sleeves with octagonal design.

Mircei usually styled her hair by shaving the sides of her head, and Zeta decided to plate them on a high pony tail, braiding it in a complicated shape.

As soon as she entered the dining room, she saw in his eyes how much she had been transformed by the all process. Kylo's dark eyes widened for an instant, before regaining his usual intense and composed glare.

She was a little stunned herself of seeing him again without helmet. But of course, logic wanted he could have not ate with that on his head.

"I wanted to apology for my behavior before. – she said as soon as they eyes met – It has been very rude of me".

He gave her a courteous nod.

"Sit" he ordered, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

He was still wearing black, not his militia uniform but a turtle neck jumper.

"You look much better with this dress. I hope the servants proved themselves useful?" he asked.

"Thank you. It was very nice of you to sending them. Yes, Zeta8 was a great help".

She had barely the time to look at the elegant hand written menu, that a butler came in to take their preferences. They were different options for each course, and while Kylo seemed choosing accurately and demanding specific cooking time, she just went for the less complicated.

The food arrived immediately, not giving any space to trivial talks, and she was so starved that attacked her plate right then, eating her soup directly with the bread.

It didn't take her long to realize that Kylo Ren was giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry"- she mumbled, reaching to her spoon and eating more slowly, as painful as it was to wait.

"That is fine, as long as you will re gain your manner soon. I just realized you must have not seen food for days. That will not happen again. You have an important training in front of you."

"Oh well.. thanks".

He had impeccable manners, she noticed. He also had beautiful slender hands, to pair with his equally handsome body. He was clearly fit, but not pumped up. His serious face was brightened by full lips and the open curls of his dark hair. If he had been a princess, he could have played Snow White well.

"Can I ask you how my training will be?" she demanded, between one course and the other.

"Hard, on the first place. I can see your body is trained to fight and resistant, that is good as we will not have too much to do on the combat side. You would need to be sword trained though".

"I can fight with a spear".

His eyes locked on hers briefly. He was always so intense, she involuntarily blushed.

"Will see about that. Most important will be your force training. I will have to lock that out first", that saying he pointed his finger to her heart, which was now racing fast.

She was excited at the begin her training, she couldn't denied that to herself.

After a pause in the conversation she started talking again, uncomfortable in that silence.

"These rooms are really nice. I like the arts, especially".

"You surprise me. Jakku doesn't strike me as place of culture" Kylo replied. It was actually his private collection the one on the walls.

"It is not. But my mother was passionate about paintings, and she had showed me some in her reader tab – Mircei explained, then her attention was captured by a beautiful portrait above the fireplace- That is a very fine one".

"I had commissioned that one myself".

"That must be nice. Choose your own art, I mean. The subject of the painting is beautiful".

The model was a pretty girl, dressed up in the fashion of the early Empire, her long red hair braided in a complicated design.

Kylo Ren had for the first time a shadow of a smile when he replied, and it was a proud smile.

"That is Georgiana. My fiancé".

* * *

Hi everyone! As usual, thanks for the follows+favs, I am really greatful for it! Hope you liked this last development about Kylo's being engaged? Leave a comment if you like! Thank you! x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Kylo Ren woke up screaming just minutes before dawn.

He was covered in sweat, his fists clenching the air.

"The girl" he thought, semi conscious of not being alone in his quarters; but when he looked for her, he found her quietly asleep.

Maybe he had dreamed about his own screams too.

The nightmares were taunting him with a constant frequency, similar to each others like pale ghosts. First he was again a child, listening to his parents fights from behind an open door.

Then, he was driving his light-saber into Han Solo's chest.

He had thought that killing him would had bring him closure. Not peace maybe, that was for the light side to look for, but the satisfaction of revenge.

He was disgusted in thinking of that honorless man like his own father. Someone with no principles, someone who had so often left his kid and wife to go looking for adventures. And women, he knew.

He left the bed to refresh his face with cold water.

In front of the mirror, he looked through every inch of his skin, disliking every similarities with Solo's features. He was glad of his new scar, a pale line which almost divided his face in two, as much as is soul was twisted.

He left the warmth of his bedroom for the snowed outdoors; there he finally started briefing properly and relaxing after his tormented sleep.

That agony was never going to end. And his father's agony and his last look of love and protection were always going to be in his head, reminding him about his choices.

Almost unconsciously he walked through the other window. Inside, Mircei was asleep, her body barely covered by a drape.

She was beautiful and, for a moment, he lingered in the idea of entering that door, woke her up and fuck her, forgetting everything else in the word that mattered.

But. But he was not Han Solo.

He was betrayed to another woman, he had made a promise of marriage, and he was not man to break his own word.

Kylo Ren walked bare foot into the snow and spent the next hours in deep meditations.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Quite a small chapter, but I thought this Kylo POV deserved to be on his own. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviews, likes and follows really helps to keep me focused on the story. I hope to update very soon with a longer one!


	7. Chapter 7

Just managed to finish this chapter as well!As I am pretty excited about how it came out, I am going to publish it immediately :) Hope you enjoy! ps thanks Luciferlovesmehh for reviewing, hope this chap arrived fast enough XD

* * *

Chapter VII

Mircei was woken up by a base alarm a couple of hours after Kylo's awaken.

She had a fast shower and got prepared by her maiden with practical black clothes. She was also given a close fit tunic, which general design reminded Ren's own outfit.

When she went for breakfast in the dining room, she saw him outside in the snow. However bare chest, he didn't look like suffering the cold at all.

He didn't come inside to instruct her, as she was expecting him to do, on the contrary he disappeared far away from the view just as she showed up.

After her meal, a General arrived to escort her to the communal training camp, on Kylo Ren's orders.

Mircei didn't try to chat up the tall soldier, however impressed by a woman of that size and grade, but she sheeple followed Captain Phasma's directions.

The Commander tested her physical strengths and combat skills. She proved good with the spear and, however short breathed, she won over her first opponent.

She didn't always fight clean, to which Phasma called her off in many occasion, but she found stupid and robotic the way their soldiers had been trained to move.

Round two saw her matched to a much bigger star trooper, who easily beat the shit out of her. She tried keep fighting back, bruised and bloody, but the man left the ground on the captain call.

They brought her to the infirmary, where a couple of nurses healed her wounds and covered her cuts with bandages. All superficial, she hadn't need any stitches, but her proud was hurt as hell.

SWR218. That was the name of the star trooper who had beaten her. She could had swear of hearing him laugh when she had failed.

She did receive a favorite treatment though, and it was maybe her impression, but because of that she felt a general dislike coming from the private soldiers.

Her maiden for example had came to bring her a fresh change of clothes, and Phasma lead her to a canteen who whose clearly addressed for high ranks' use.

Mircei sat down on a corner, studying in silence the new surroundings. The room was severe but elegant, with tall stone pillars to support an affresco ceiling. Most of the tables were long and narrows, only a central one had a more graceful design. Phasma sat there, together with other three men.

Between these, her attention got caught by a good looking bloke with red hair, pale skin and nervous blue eyes. He was openly looking at her, with curiosity and – she sensed- a touch of greed.

Kylo Ren, she noticed almost mechanical, was not between them.

* * *

"Mircei" – his voice spoke clearly in her mind making her jump.

She looked around the dining room, but he was not on sight.

"Come to me- he commanded her, to then add after feeling her doubts- They are not going to stop you. They know".

She left her seat and started walking outside the canteen, just to realize she had no idea where to go after. The base was not a familiar place at all. Actually she was a bit intimidated at the idea of walking around there on her own.

"Feel my presence. Just let your instinct guide you to me" Kylo spoke again.

Even if he didn't say anything more after that, Mircei could still advert his presence in the corner of her mind.

Feeling a bit foolish, she started going through the corridors, shutting everything out except Ren, the thought of him and his deep masculine voice.

The all world became numb, while his presence seemed to grow stronger in exchange.

After different minutes, she walked through a new training space, and she found him there.

Kylo was fully dressed with his uniform, except for his helmet, which was next to him on the floor.

He was smiling.

She felt pretty warmed up by that, before remembering he was a First Order Captains and possibly responsible of thousands of kills.

"It wasn't that difficult, was it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain how I did it thought".

"It's the force. However locked, there's still a part of you who knows".

She nodded, then sat in front of him waiting to listen more.

"There is rage inside you now" he murmured, chancing instead direction and looking at her with his dark hypnotic eyes.

Mircei couldn't deny, neither she wanted to. Kind of pointless with a mind-reader.

"I had been beaten during the training. Badly" she told him, frustrated and annoyed all together.

He surprised her by reaching to her arm, turning it gently to pass his fingertips over the bandaged cut.

"This will be closed by tomorrow. You fought well this morning, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I will teach you how to fight back, don't you worry".

"He was twice as much as me" she mumbled, half to excuse herself, half doubting his words.

He gave her another smile: "That doesn't count. You are a chosen one, we both are. We are stronger than anyone else in the universe. Don't ever underestimate yourself".

It was Mircei's turn to smile.

It felt good to have someone backing her up, even looking out for her in that strange way he had.

"Now. I want you to lay down on the floor, and relax completely. I will try to unlock your force".

The girl obediently followed his request, finding a bit difficult to chill with him so close to her. He came even closer, almost lying on her, with their foreheads touching and his cold hand placed on her chest.

"Sorry" she murmered, while her heart raced wild at his touch.

He smelled good, of clean and of a good cologne.

He said nothing, and their hearts magically synchronized, both slowing down.

"I want you to let me in- Kylo said, in a very soft and calm voice- Repeat after me, I will let you inside my mind and I will not be afraid".

"I will let you inside my mind and I will not be afraid".

"Once more" he whispered.

She kept repeating that as a mantra, and without her even realizing it, he was in.

* * *

Kylo was once again in front of Mircei's force lock. He could almost see the great power behind it, pulsing on its own beat: it was splendid.

He moved his hand with an imperious gesture and he summoned all His own force.

"You will open to me and stop to exist" he ordered.

Nothing changed in the lock, and Ren felt his frustration becoming anger.

He tried the command three more time. On the fourth, he was almost screaming, and he shacked the locker with his force, in a rough and violent manner.

"OPEN TO ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Mircei screamed in pain, hear heart missing some of its beats.

Kylo jerked out of his rage, feeling that he had hurt the girl laying in his arms.

He regularized his breath, focusing on hers.

Annoyingly, the figure of his own Master Luke Skywalker came to his mind. He was always so calm and collected, he never understood how fatiguing it was for Ren to be patience.

He went back with his mind to the words of the old Tekka, the girl's grandfather.

"You will forget everything about the force. You will not feel it, nor use it, nor remember it does exist except in the myths. Keep it in the darkest piece of your soul, and there it shall stay unless a Jedi should awaken it again".

Jedi. That was the key of it. Kylo Ren was no Jedi.

Was that it, then? Was he supposed to admit his failure and put Mircei back in prison? Would what have happened to her? And what would have Snooke said?

He took a deep breath. That was out of question.

He then did a thing that rarely happened, and never he had choose to make it happen on his will.

He focused on his Light. It was feeble, but it was there all right.

He even thought of his own old name. Of when he used to be young and naïve.

"I am Ben Solo, master of the force, Padawan of Luke Skywalker- he said to the lock, gently moving his hands in the typical Jedi signature- Will you please open for me?".

And just like that, the locker was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

What happened next was a conversation made of unspoken words and images flying from Mircei's mind to Kylo's.

He was out of her, but still somehow in, connected in a way that he would always had been after that day.

He moved from above her to the side, their heads turned to look one another.

Ren could see the epiphany taking place over her body and spirit; her new released Force was floating all inside her, filling that sensation of emptiness she always lived with. At the same time, she was exhausted by the all process, and so was he after using most of his stamina to unlock Mircei's strength.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"- she yelled into his mind.

"Not so loud, kid. I copy you" he replied ironical.

"Sorry".

"No need. I am sorry that I hurt you (It's hard to be in control)" – she could sense he was sincere in his apology, and that surprised her.

Being connected in the force, not one sided as it had happened already, by with both of their consciousness, was something incredible.

"I never experienced anything like this. It is so (intimate) close" Mircei threw some pictures at him. Her and Rey playing under the covers, falling asleep in a warm sisterly hug. Her mother lulling her to sleep. Being alone in the rain after months of drought in the desert. And then, the two of them laying down in that cold empty floor.

Kylo smiled and showed her pictures in return. A small boy (little Ben Solo) speaking in silence with his uncle Luke. A teenager Ren calling his sparring sword to himself with the Force for the first time. Kylo alone in the snowed forest.

"Better than sex" her thought escaped her brain before she could kept it in.

Kylo's eyebrows arched, giving her a doubtful smile. She blushed after the pictures he sent her after. Was "those" positions even possible?!

"You are so young" his soft voice murmured.

It felt so peaceful being together as one, their sensations entwined and amplified.

There were some moments of silence, then her mind wondered to what he had done and said to crack her Force open: "Is it true then?... about (Ben Solo) you?".

"Only than that used to be my name, yes".

"I heard other (voices) things".

"What things?".

"That you killed (your father) Han Solo".

"I did" he admitted. He spoke so, and his aura turned as dark as the deepest Space. The sparkle of Light he had used to save her was gone at once.

She could see his internal chaos, his many contrasting emotions: guilt, anger, fear, pride, thirst for power, loneliness.

"Why did you fall apart (from them, from your family)?"

"I was (different) not one of them".

He said no more, but he allowed her to see something. How his anger was never understood, how Luke had grow up colder and afraid of him. How the no-rules family policy he grew up with, made him just wish for some order and control. How they were constantly trying to correct him, and thinking he would have turned bad, and, ironically, they pushed him there by themselves. And the abyss of feeling for his own father, the one he had killed. She just had a peak on it, when he shut her out.

"The dark side is freedom. The dark side is a choice. It is my choice".

"I thought the dark side only meant to be evil" Mircei thought, skeptical.

"It only means you can be who you are".

In that cold silent room they were still holding hands, but it didn't feel any less awkward than being in each other's thoughts.

"I feel exhausted" she said.

He gave her a serious nod.

"You were re-born today. Your life begins now".

Without further talking, he gracefully moved to his feet and took her tired body into his arms.

It felt natural too, the master looking after his pupil.

"I will take care of you" he told her and, shortly after, she felt asleep in that dark embrace.

* * *

Another chapter is done! It feels pretty good writing this, I don't know how much time I am going to have over the weekend so I am trying to write as much as I can after work.

Hope you liked this one and thanks for following! I really enjoyed writing these dialogues, I tried to play between the words their were openly thinking of and their inners thoughts in brackets, hope it was a pleasing reading for you too.

Thanks SaintsFan1 for review and keep reading this daily! Cheers!

And thanks again to LuciferLovesMeeh I am so glad you like my writing / I think of Kylo as a characters full of grey shade in a world like Star Wars where everything seems to be quite black and white. What I loved the most of the movie was when he admits to be attracted by the light. It's so unusual and unprecedent, that's why I like to write about his contrast and unbalance between dark side and light side.:)

See you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Within the following weeks, Mircei got enveloped in a stricter routine which kept her so busy and focused to take everything else out of her mind. The thought of been captive in the First Order military base was almost a shadow on the back of her brain: the only thing that mattered was a selfish reach of personal goals and power improvements.

Every day she woke up early, then proceed to a morning session of combat with the star troopers. Her progresses were notable and she felt proud of it. The girl's senses were so enhanced by the Force, that her defense got rarely broken by any of her opponents. However, she preferred very much to attack. After a meal, she reached Kylo Ren in a separate room for a private one on one training. Their lessons varied and she was always looking forward to learn more and improved her skills. Her respect for Ren was exponentially growing day after day. He might have been raged blinded sometimes, but he was accurate and methodic in his use of the Force. He was a perfectionist in that. Not only, he was a man of culture who loved to pass her books and open her mind on many different subjects.

Kylo, at the same time, had became fond of her as student. However a bit impatient, trait in which he could very well seen his younger self, she was smart and gifted in the Force. He found her to be not any less talented than her step-sister Rey, however a bit more broad and less sophisticated in the use of her powers. At the same time, Mircei had a raw darkness in her who made her even dangerous than Rey. She felt no call for the Light, but she refused to be called Dark Sided either. That bothered him, but he was confident that within a short period of time, he could have made her an effective member of the First Order. Leader Snooke seemed pleased of her (their) progresses and had left Kylo Ren with all the freedom he wanted to schedule her training.

* * *

That afternoon, two weeks after her awaken, they were practicing Force sensing, a weak spot in Mircei set of skills. The pair sat in front of each other in complete silence, reaching a deep meditation trance.

They began with repeating all together the Sith code:

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain __strength_ _.  
Through __strength_ _, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken._ (that was Mircei's favourite bit. She always gave up a sight in pronouncing those words) _  
The Force shall free me"_ (it was Kilo's turn to sight _)._

After a while, his voice spoke into her: "Tell me what you sense, young Sith".

"You, Master. Your aura is all I sense" she replied firmly. He, however, could sense how annoyed she was of being called Sith. But that were the rules and she had to stick with them if she wanted to be trained under his guidance.

"Describe what you feel, start from my aura and keep to reach outside it, as long as you can".

The Jakku girl breathed deeply: "I see you clearly. Your black bright aura is enveloping all the planet. I see spots of blue and a very small white… - she interrupted herself, but then she continued as Master and apprentice do not lie to each other- I see a white core within you".

"That is true- Kylo Ren said- And my strength is to deny it every day, keep that in control with the Dark Side. Because that is my wish and my freedom. What else do you see?".

"I see… - her Force trembled with fatigue- I see only darkness outside you. The black of the sky. I can't feel anything else".

His voice was harsh when he spoke: "Try harder".

"Don't you think I am?!" Mircei snapped, braking the concentration all together.

Kylo black eyes glared over her, a mix between disappointing and frustration. Maybe he was asking too much of her and too soon. He stand on his feet and started walking toward the door.

"We are better take a break for today, shall we?" he asked, while going back to their shared quarters.

* * *

It had been two long weeks, and Kylo had spent each of every morning with General Hux and the Supreme Leader to finalize the war plans. He tried to think of those as less as possible when he was next to Mircei, as he didn't want to brought up the obvious. That at some point, the girl should have make a choice between him or Rey. He could see that she was not ready for that, and maybe he wasn't ready either to act accordingly.

He turned to look at her from within the helmet he wore whenever they walked in public paths. She was very pretty indeed. Her violet eyes were focusing on the floor, as if she was ashamed of the failure of five minutes before. She had put on some weight since she had first arrived to the base, and her beautifully shaped body was laced in leather and silk. Her black hairs were a cascade down to her hips, thick and soft as velvet.

His bone-pale skin colored slightly while thinking of the day she had undressed in front of him. And there was where he was walking to; the open air sauna just outside his rooms. As soon as he stepped outside, he could see in her face that she was remembering the same exact moment.

"This time, you'll use a towel" he said in a jokingly tone, Force pushing a couples to her. She grabbed the clothes from the air and, red faced, went to the closer changing cabinet. He had a very fine laugh, low and soft. When she got out, he was already in the water, his hips covered as well.

She got into the boiling water, her skin pricking from the hot temperature and rejoicing from it. He gave her a nod of amusement, as he fully shared that pleasurable sensation. Since they joined together in the force, their bond and intimacy had grow up stronger and they were always aware of each others presence. Being fully naked in the same body of water, did not make easy to conceal the obvious attraction who run between themselves.

"He is a committed man- Mircei thought, blushing at the sight of Kylo Ren, half naked just two steps ahead of her- And he made clear he does not want me".

His eyes did say the opposite though. He lingered into her long legs and on the top of her bosom, tightly wrapped in the white towel.

"I had been asking approval from Leader Snooke for travelling to Alc. – Kylo spoke, interrupting her thoughts- He gave me permission just today".

"What sort of planet is that?" she wondered, curious as always.

"I had never been before, but it's neither similar to this planet or Jakku. The atmosphere does support human life tough. It's more of a jungle like".

"I must look for pictures in your collections of books".

"There's not much need. I want you to come with me".

She couldn't control her excitement from hearing that and he found her even more attractive with that joyful smile.

"What are we going to do there?!".

"You'll see. It is a mission in incognito. It's going to be only the two us, none First Order parade this time. And there are two reasons for that- Kylo spoke, while slowly diving closer to her- The first is, I think you need to be away from the base and from Snooke's domain to develop your Force sensing skills".

The scavenger nodded, noticing how handsome he was with his long wet hair tight to his neck. His body was perfect, scarred only by a piece of metal inserted in his tight, which did not diminished his charm at all.

"The second is, that I want this to be a treat for you. – he stopped next to her, gently smiling- I am proud of you, Mircei. I am glad you are here as my apprentice".

That honest admission made her internally gloat: he liked her there then.

"It's me who has to thank you. I never thought of be as strong as you are making me. And all the things I am seeing, because of you. – Mircei almost shaken in disgust thinking of her miserable days back to the junkyard planet- You are giving me a new life".

They stopped talking for a while, enjoying the padded silence of the forest. Then, it was time for Kylo to leave the sauna.

"One last thing- he said, before going back to his bedroom- We are having guests tonight for dinner. Please, wear a formal attire".

Mircei felt very surprised: it was the first time ever they were going to have someone else in his quarters except themselves and the servants.

"Captain Phasma it's one of them. And, you probably might have heard of him, General Hux will come too. I will see you later".

* * *

Wow, this was long to write! Are you guys curious to read about their interactions with General Hux? It's going to be a fun dinner! :P

As always, thanks for comments-likes and favs are super welcome.

Thanks to SaintsFan1 for the comment, I like writing longer chapter (hope you liked this one!) but I don't always have the time during the week:D Yes agree, it was important to create a deeper bond between them, that's basically the milestone of their relationship :)) As you can see they are a lot more closer now!

And thanks to LuciferLovesMeeh, you help a lot with your reviews! :) Especially as I am not a mothertongue, it makes me feel a lot more confident in knowing that someone's liking this story XD Yay, I am happy you think KyloRen is IC, I want to make him as much realistic as possible... also I love him for who he is already, no need to change his nature 3 Hope you liked this last chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Choosing an appropriate dress for that dinner date revealed to be a task next to impossible. Zeta8 was patiently showing her outfit after outfit, but Mircei found them all to be either shabby or extremely boring.

"If I am allowed Ma'm, I think you will look very fine with all of these" the girl told her with a smile. They had became quite intimate in the previous weeks, and had established a sort of friendly relationship.

Mircei blushed. She wanted to be not just "fine" but to look somehow a good match for Kylo's, as if they were meant to be Master and pupil.

"There it is. I think this is the right one" she shouted out in excitement, jumping out of bed.

The chosen one was an embroidered long gown, blood color, which left her entire back exposed. Zeta styled her hair in a tall ponytail, and used a discrete make up on her lips and eyes.

* * *

When she made her entrance later into the dining room, she knew she had chosen well. Kylo Ren looked handsome in a black shirt, with a severe cut enlightened with silvery buttons. His dark eyes widened as she came closer to him, and he moved to place his cold hand just above her bottom. Their skins touched and she shivered from that, exchanging a long glare with her teacher.

"You look… very appropriately dressed for the occasion" he murmured, clearly toning down his own excitement. She could feel it, nevertheless. Mircei smiled at him.

Just then, they heard a gentle knock from the door and Kylo Force opened it with an hand gesture: their guests had arrived.

Quite shockingly, Capitain Phasma was not wearing any helmet, neither her shiny armor. She was dressed with an elegant velvety suit, which showed her female body without making her look vulgar. They exchanged a courteous nod, and she shacked hands with Ren.

More intense was instead the other guest, General Hux.

She recognized immediately the red haired man who had so openly looked at her in the reception area, whenever they had happen to be there at the same time. It was the first time they were being introduced though, and he briefly brought her hand to his lips, leaving there the shadow of a kiss.

"It is so nice to finally meet you- he whispered- I have heard so much about you, Mircei".

If someone in the room was shocked more than her, it had to be Kylo. The Sith-to-be was looking at his colleague almost in disbelieved, and Mircei could perceived an angry feeling emanating from him in waves. Was he thinking that Hux was being disrespectful to her?

"Nice to meeting you to, General. I must admit, I did not have the same pleasure of hearing about you at all" she managed to say, taking her hand back, burned from the recent contact. However strange, she found the man to be quite appealing with his rigid posture and deep blue eyes. He was a character of great charisma, somehow counterpoised to Ren's. Where Kylo was slender and graceful, nervous almost, Hux was stable and full of himself, showing incredible control and self-esteem. They were icy water and solid rock, working side by side.

"I am sure we'll have more occasion now. – the soldier sat next to her at the table, while Kylo and Phasma took place in front - Not there is much to say about me. I am more interested in talking about you".

"Oh, there's not much to say about me either. – she giggled in embarrassment, feeling quite stupid immediately after that- I am just here to train with Master Kylo Ren".

"And become my second in Leadership as apprentice of the Dark Force" Ren spoke while entering the conversation, his eyes looking haunted and annoyed.

"As you are saying, Master".

(Are you all-right Kylo?) she asked him in silence, while the butler was running around to take their orders.

(I am fine. Just finding his manners so artificial and righteous) he mumbled back, almost in a snarl.

Phasma spoke first, her pleasant voice neat and regular as her body movements.

"I am sure it is a honor to work under such a guidance, My Lady. Do you feel you are making relevant progresses?".

"I like to think so" she answered, followed by immediate confirmation from Kylo.

"She is very gifted with the Force. We are planning to start saber swords training in the next days".

"That is good to know- Hux spoke, his voice suddenly serious- We need more trained soldiers in the battlefield."

"We said we were going to leave these war-talk outside the dinner table, Hux" Ren told him coldly, focusing on his cold glass of wine with a murderous look.

"And so we shall Ren, forgive me".

* * *

The dinner proceeded with a more lighter tone, discussing the latest books and cultural event within the First Order. Mircei was glad of her recent talks with Ren, so she did not feel behind the others. She actually had occasion to show off her own knowledge of visual arts, by praising some recent Tatooine obscure painter.

"That is great art. I did not know you were so passionate about it.- Hux murmured, his interested emerging stronger again while he turned to look straight at her violet eyes- Do you like painting?".

She found herself blushing, but discovered his attentions to be likeable. He had proved to be a man of intelligent, and definitely much better than any other rude merchant she had ever met on Jakku.

Of course Ren was as an exception too.

But Ren was engaged, wasn't he? A man who had made clear to be only her Master, nothing else. A man who had been able to swim naked next to her, to see her naked even, and not laying a finger on her.

"No, I don't paint. Do you?" she asked back, shutting down Kylo's image from her thoughts.

Hux smirked, looking beautiful and deranged in his smile.

"As a matter of fact, there is one of my paintings in this room".

Mircei couldn't hide her surprise: " You need to tell me which one, then!".

All happened at the same moment: she turned to follow Hux's index, she saw Kylo's raged expression and she realized she knew which painting was going to be his.

The General was indeed pointing at the beautiful portraits of Ren's fiancé, the red haired woman in classical vest.

"That is my sister there. A painting that Ren commissioned me on the day of their engagement".

Suddenly, Mircei didn't feel warm anymore, and the wine she had been drinking all night started to feel a bit too strong on her head. What was the point of her laughing and flirting with another man, while Ren was in the same room, but still inaccessible?

"I see – she said with a feeble voice, feeling both men's eyes fixed on her face- I already praised that particular painting, and now I can congratulate with you in person. It is a striking portrait".

Hux seemed pleased of her compliments: "I am glad. If I might be bold…"

His sentence was interrupted middle air by Ren, who had suddenly left his place at the table.

Mircei was the only one to notice that he was using his Force to shut the man off.

"I am afraid we'll have to call this dinner over- he announced, quite unexpectedly, moving his fingers with his signature gesture- Me and Mircei will have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow".

The guests did not seem to mind his rude attitude, but slightly head-empty they left the table as well, walking toward the exit. They seemed to found themselves again just before saying goodbye.

"It was a wonderful dinner, Captain Ren. I will be pleased to have you all as my guests next time" Phasma said, bidding them a goodnight.

"I look forward as well to seeing you soon" Hux said, his deep ocean eyes fixed on the girl.

Finally, they had left.

* * *

It might have been the wine talking, but Mircei couldn't stop herself from yelling at him: "What the hell was that?".

"Was what?" he growled back, turning to face her.

His beautiful face was pale and livid, but that did not stop her either.

"Why did you have to be so rude? You invited them here, didn't you?!" she asked and by imitating his hand gesture, he Force pushed him away.

She had miscalculated her strength, and Ren went flying against the sofa, turning it upside down.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, going back on his feet. His hands went down heavy and the glasses on the table shuttered in pieces with a single crash.

They looked at each other inflamed, as beasts looking for a fight.

"He is just a an opinionated dick, and you should know better than that" Kylo shouted in frustration.

"You should be more respectful of your brother-in-law!" she screamed back.

They stood in silence.

"I didn't invite him here so he could openly playing to seduce you. You are my pupil. It is not acceptable." Kylo said, in a more calmly voice.

Mircei didn't know what was more annoying: that he thought Hux was merely "playing her" or that he seemed to be considering her as just an object.

"I am sorry you didn't like him flirting with me. Maybe I did enjoy for once having a man's fully attention" she replied, standing tall with her beautiful red dress.

Ren seemed to regain his coolness, and gave her a rather icy look.

"You think I am jealous of you and him, don't you? You are just ridiculous" he fired.

Mircei felt even colder than, burning from a deep humiliation and Ren kept talking her down: "You had stepped too far. I am your Master, do not ever forget that.".

Mircei could see a sort of sorrow in his eyes, but all she heard was his scolding words. She had embarrassed herself by assuming his interested for her.

"I am sorry Master- she mumbled- It must have been the wine. It's never going to happen again, I swear".

Without waiting for an answer, Mircei left the wasted dining room, going back to her own bedroom and locking the door behind her before collapsing in a drunk sleep on her bed.

* * *

Hello everyone, first of all apology for the delay in this new chapter! I am being extremely busy with work, I do hope it's going to be better next week. This chapter basically wrote by itself, I was dying for writing this! And I have a feeling next chapter it's going to be even better. :DD

Thanks for reviews and follow, you are all great!

Thanks to PrettyRecklessLaura for review, glad you liked it!, and YellowSpeedyNinja I hope the training it's not disappointing, I want to write more about it as it's important for me to develop Kylo's contrastring personality :)

Thanks to SaintsFan1 for review, did you like the dinner? :D I hope Hux and Phasma were well portraited (I know my Hux is really different from general fandom!). I think this chapter it's a turning point, and I am planning to let them go further now... I wish I could have the time to write longer chapters! XD Hopefully next one will come soon :)

And Thanks to LuciferLovesMehh: you're too kind! have been living in UK since 5 years, and I have been reading english books only since then... I think that helped me lots, but it is still very challencing and I am sure my vocabulary is a bit limited compared to a mother tongue. I try my best not to make it sound too shallow :) Hope you did like this new chapter, I was very excited about it as it finally open the doors to more romantic development between these two 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Just a couple of hours later, Kylo Ren woke up from one of his nightmares without being able to breathe. He must have been screaming as before, but now his trachea was painfully sealed, and he couldn't find his way out of it. He run out of bed, and grabbed the helmet of his grandfather, which was displayed in its glass pedestal. The moment they made contact, his mouth opened up and he gulped in a ton of air. He was breathing.

He laid down on the floor, hugging the melted metal to himself, learning how to breath to a normal speed again. When he sensed the room next to his to check on the girl, he found she was awake and worried.

Mircei had been brought up to conscience by the most terrible sounds coming from Kylo Ren's bedroom. It had happened already some other nights, but never as loud and terrifying as then. He had screamed as if someone was skinning him alive and then, just like that, he had stopped. Mircei had looked with her mind hoping to find him awake, only to discover he was suffocating in his sleep. She had almost went to Force him out of that, while a deepest darkness had entered the room and she had felt him breathing again. For some strange reason, she was not completely relived and she kept listening while staring at the empty ceiling of her room.

"Mircei" – Kylo voice called her weakly inside her mind.

She understood he was summoning her to his bedroom, and she left hers immediately, almost running to his door. Door which, for the first time during her permanence, was wide open. A window in the bedroom had been unlocked, and there was an icy wind coming from it, letting her shiver in her light cotton gown.

Kylo Ren was sitting on the floor, next to his bed, wet of his own sweat and hugging what it seemed some sort of armor. Mircei could still feel a dark presence inside here with them.

"Ren? – she asked, a little scared - Is there someone here? Did it hurt you?".

Kylo finally looked at her, his face pale and possessed.

"We are alone and we are not. – he replied quizzical- It didn't hurt me. It never does. It saved me".

From the way he held to the metal crap, she realized he must have been talking about that. She analyzed it with her Force, feeling the cruelest sensation coming from the object.

Millions of questions came to her mind, but she let out the silliest of them.

"What happened?".

He passed his hand through his thick hair, then left the mask next to him on the marble tiles without losing contact.

"He is talking to me. They both are. I don't know what to do anymore!" he sounded desperate, and she couldn't understand why or what to do to help. She just felt her heart broken by his sorrow.

She came a little closer, kneeling down to him, leaving her hand on his shoulder.

And then Kylo moved surprisingly fast.

Startling her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer while lifting himself above her.

She was now laying on the floor, unbalanced, and Kylo was towering over her, keeping them both from falling with his force.

Mircei saw his beautiful worried face closing to her, so full of drama and emotions.

And then Kylo Ren kissed her.

Without thinking, Mircei opened her mouth to take his kiss in, tasting his full lips and the taste of his skin. They were both burning.

Kylo hold her closer, leaving her fall abruptly on the cold floor, to go on her, pushing his weight on her. One of his hands went to grab her ass and her tights, so hard that she thought she would be bruised the next morning.

Disarmed by that passion, Mircei let herself in his powers, letting her hands explored his firm chest and arms with much more shyness.

He never stopped kissing her, and his tongue was getting deeper and deeper in his caress, while his other hand went to unbutton her shirt. He got away from her mouth just to look at that, and to rip it apart with a violent motion.

"I want you so badly" he spoke with the Force, his lascivious eyes going from her naked breasts to her face.

Leaving her speechless, he went down on them with his tongue, biting her nipples with teasing kisses and then going up again to her neck.

That went on for a while, in the mean time Kylo Ren had managed to strip himself naked and was going to take out her underwear too.

He stopped at once to fully enjoy the moment, and that was the first time they managed to look at themselves with more calm since he had started loving her. Mircei's face was red when she layed her eyes on his manhood, almost realizing just then that he was going to take her moments from then.

He gave her a crocked smile, than removed her panties with a liquid gesture. Ren looked at her labia with a perverted satisfaction, and he started caressing her with his fingers, opening her to revealed how completely wet she was.

Her heart was thundering then, so strong that he felt it. He looked at her red face, and come closer to kiss her gentler.

They slowed down, and she felt calmer and secure in what she wanted: she wanted him, Kylo Ren.

He stopped to kiss her, and looked her in the eyes, their souls connected as one as they spoke in the Force with no words.

She felt a wave of guilt and shame coming from him, as the atmosphere relaxed to a more tepid environment.

"I cannot do this" he said as he moved away and released her from his embrace.

* * *

Wow! This chapter came a little later, but I hope it was whorty :D Finally these two kissed (and more lol) ;)

Thanks for the support-likes-favs, please leave me a review if you like what I am writing! :D

thanks to SaintsFan1 : yes I know, poor Mircei _ it wasn't much better for her in this chapter ahah I really like flirting Hux XD He's going to be in the story again and I'm quite looking forward to write about him again!

thank you to LuciferlovesMehh; what do you say about this new one? ahah I realized I had been slower than I thought in developing their romance, but now it had finally arrived!

thanks to YellowSpeedyNinja I'm glad you liked Phasma, mee to I was very disappointed she had such few scenes in the movies, I hope she will be more present in the next! In the meantime I'm happy to have her in my story :D

Thanks again for everyone who is following and see you next chapter x


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

They froze in an uncomfortable positions for some minutes, the excitement between them completely gone. Mircei felt her mind numb, and she started to feel very much aware of her nakedness.

Kylo looked like a marble statue, pale and muscular, an expression of deep disappointment on his face. Hi finally moved to grab a black clothe from the bed; it turned out to be one of his long capes. He gave it to Mircei to cover herself, and she wrapped her body around it.

"I am sorry- he whispered- I lost control. I shouldn't had".

She nodded, standing up and grabbing her spare clothes just to erase the trace of their dead outburst.

She could feel how ashamed he was and that all lead to the fact he had broken his own vows and principles.

"It is because of …?" she asked out loud, leaving the word fiancé unspoken. She knew very well the answer, but she wanted him to admit it.

"Yes".

There wasn't much left to say. Mircei gave him a little nod and left his bedroom, wishing nothing than slip into a dreamless night.

* * *

Once alone, Kylo stood in the same way for some time, re-watching the previous event in his mind, wondering how he had allowed himself to go that far.

He still wanted her, he couldn't deny that. He was angry and sad at the same time. And when he was angry, bad things happened to everyone around him. He grabbed the ruined helmet of Darth Vader, and he put it back on its place: the object was then silent. But he had spoken to him. He had told him to love the girl; to let himself go into that passion completely, that it was the only thing to do. And that it was the right thing to do. But what surprised him the most, it was the other voice: the spirit who belonged to his grandmother Padme. Because she had pushed him toward Mircei as well, and they had never pointed him to the same direction. Padme was the call of the light… why was she then telling him to love the scavenger girl?

He was confused. Was love a weakness or a path to the dark side? Kylo couldn't say.

But he knew that by kissing her, he had made himself not much different to the father who had disgusted him in his childhood. Of course, Kylo was not yet married, and that gave him a slight released from his guilt, but he had still somehow betrayed Georgiana. He didn't love the woman, but he had promised nevertheless, thinking that love was just a silly thing he was never going to succumb to. He silently cursed himself for the attraction he felt for Mircei

* * *

When Mircei woke up the morning after, she was surprised to feel that rested after having spent almost all night up. It didn't take her long to see that she had slept way over her usually alarm and that Z hadn't come to wake her or dress her either. That though worried her, and she left the bed for the living room, where she was even more surprised to see a beautiful bouquet in the middle of the table. The composition was a delicate mix of fresiers and white roses. The smell was persistently invading the room.

"Kylo?" she though blushing. She could sense that the flowers had been a gift for her, and they have been out on the table for her to find. That make her smile.

Suddenly the door opened and her attendant came in carrying the breakfast tray; Mircei also saw that two star troopers were guarding the entrance. She gave a quizzical look to Zeta, who pointed to the bedroom.

"I didn't want them to overheard – she said, once they were behind the bedroom door- Kylo Ren commanded them to not let anyone in. I thought you might wanted to know".

"Thanks Zet… Do you know why? How come you didn't wake me this morning?".

"Master Ren sent orders to wait until you wake up naturally. He mentioned he wanted you to be fully restored and well fed before your trip abroad".

It was the younger girl's turn to give Mircei a curious look.

"We had a long night yesterday…- Mircei justify herself- We had guests for dinner and I might have drink a little too much".

"Then probably Master Ren put the guards to insure none was going to bother you in your sleep".

"You might be right" she said, still feeling uneasy on the thought of being someone controlled.

"We better get you dressed and ready for your trip, Ma'm!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the star troopers entered the suit and told her she was wanted at the launch platform from Kylo Ren. She felt quite annoyed by the fact that he didn't summoned her with the Force and that, again, he wanted her escorted by armed guards. Nerveless, she let the two man carrying her small suitcase, and walk her to the starship. It seemed to take them ages to reach the place, as if they were purposively walking through a longer path to avoid encounters. The starship was not as she had imagined. She thought it was going to be the black elegant vehicle which Kylo had showed her before; then she remembered they were going to be in incognito. The ship was an anonymous small cargo, although she could see it was well equipped with spatial guns. She could sense that Kylo was waiting for her inside, so she walked in.

He was already occupying the pilot spot, wearing grey and black clothes who made him look strange looking and less frightening than his normal self. Also, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"I didn't know you could fly" she said.

She was slightly emotional in seeing him again after what had happened the last night, but she had the time to cool down enough to face him without blushing.

Still, it was a shock to see his hateful expression when he turned to look at her.

"It's a requirement of all First Orders recruits" he spoke coldly, gesturing the empty seat a couple of meters away from him.

Mircei had promised to herself not let her feelings in the way of the training; but she had not expected to see him mad at her. She hadn't done anything if not returning his kiss, after all.

She sat down, looking in silence while he prepared for departure and sent the ship in the abyss of the open space. The launch had been fast, not more than a couple of minutes in total, and the screen clearly stated 6 hours to landing at normal cruise speed. Those hours were going to be agony, locked in just with a mad Kylo Ren for travelling companion.

"Are you going to speak to me?" she asked, finding the courage to look toward him. Kylo's eyes were still fixed to the screen, as if there was still need for him to command the cargo.

"I will, eventually".

"I don't think this is fair, Ren. I don't understand why you are been like this. – he gave her his upset murderous look, but she kept talking- I know we had fallen out our boundaries, but I didn't start it. You did. And there's no need to get this in the way now. You have been clear about yesterday night, it was mistake."

That last word seemed somehow to turn off his inner fire.

"I am sure you think so. It must be so easy for you" he said, looking like a sad vulnerable child.

That insinuation managed at last to make Mircei angry: "Easy?! Easy for me?! I've done nothing that what you asked. I let you treat me like a plaything, and walked away when you realized that, after all, you still have a girlfriend out there in the freaking space! And now what? You think I like this, or that I don't even care?!".

She left her place and stand up, wanting to grab something and crashing all that she could see, including his precious mask.

He stand out as well, imposing her tall figure over her. He looked somehow more anxious of finding the right answer.

"If you care… then why Hux?".

"Hux?! What does he have anything to do with us?!" she blurted, incredulous of what she was hearing.

He took out a linen card from his pocket, handing it to her. It was an hand-written message from the General, which openly referred to their special connection over dinner and some more flirting non sense. A card that must had been sent with the beautiful flowers that morning.

The dinner seemed so far away in time. Mircei's disbelieve was so great that her rage disappeared at once.

"Do you think I encouraged him in anyway? You were there Kylo, and you know what happened between us just hours after. I am not such an easy girl, and you should know me better by now".

Kylo seemed to weight her words and, more than that, her soul who was sagging with his own Force. What she said seemed to satisfy him, as his face relaxed a little.

She couldn't understand how that even mattered, as he was still promised to another woman.

Regardless her doubts, she let him come closer and awkwardly hug her. One of his hand took her hip, while the other went to close her neck in a soft caress. Kylo Ren lowered his chin and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Mine" was the only word that Mircei could hear with the Force.

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for only updating once a week lately! My interest is still high in writing, but I can't find the time after work during the week. I needed this chapter to be less lemon to explain things between them, but hopefully you'll see more next one! :P

Thanks for follows and favs, please leave me a review if you like!

Thanks to LuciferLM: ahahah I knoowwww! XD Next one the lemon will be back! :D I know it actually took them ages to get to this point, but there's not turning back :P

Thanks to SaintsFan1: I know, Kylo he's bad! XD During the VII I felt as he was a very righteous charachter who often does things because he THINKS they are right, not because he likes it. I think that's what he drives his characterd in being twisted between dark side and light side. But he will soon make up his mind that what he wants is more important (aka: Mircei) lol.

Thanks to YellowSpeedyNinja :D I am adding a little more to him in this chapter too, hope it's not boring! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

"Look, we are almost there" Kylo said, pointing at the beautiful green planet suddenly appearing in front of them.

Mircei moved her eyes from the study book to admire the sphere, a new excitement growing at the idea of exploring a completely new ground. She did love the cold, but she had a sort of nostalgia for the warm Jakku sand.

Kylo piloted the shuttle safely to the alien ground; expertly landing into a safe spot surrounded by the jungle. He seemed much more relaxed after their previous talk; he had been sharing jokes with her and taught her some Force paradigms for her reading task. She felt relieved in the change of atmosphere, but still confused about Ren's emotions. More than anything, she was afraid of misinterpret his affection for her.

They left the ship, which disappeared to human views with an ingenious device, making sure no one was going to steel their ride back home. The greenery was colorful and luxurious, but especially the smell was overwhelming and unexpected. Ripe fruits were everywhere in the trees and she would have eat them all if Kylo hadn't advice her on which ones were edible or not. As a matter of fact, the prettiest were highly poisonous.

"Come" Kylo told her, leading the way into the forest. They were carrying backpacks with sufficient equipment to built a small camp for over a week, but they did walk for a while before finding the right place. They decided for a small hill where the vegetation was a little more sparse and close to a stream of water where they could have wash themselves and drink. Their fort consisted in one medium size tend with self-inflatable beds and a defensive field which would have left them hidden to all strangers. The First Order was not going to risk one of their Commander's life, even if they were pretty aware of Kylo's strength.

The jungle was not silent as the snowy forest, it was instead swarming with life of animals and insects. Even the trees itself seemed to be moving on their own accord; the purple definitely were, she decided. And it was hot. Kylo removed most of the grey clothes, showing much of his athletic slim body. She tried not the get lost into sexual thoughts and focusing in what he had to say.

"So, as promised, I can now revel why we did come to this planet- he ignited his Light-Saber, which it seemed to devour all the surrounding air- We need to get you one of this".

"Oh cool, I was wondering when you would have let me!".

He smiled to her excitement: "You read everything that you need to know about it. There are few crystals caves left in the Universe, and here it's one of them. It was one of the latest discovered by the Jedi Order before the advent of the Empire; this location was not yet registered in their codes. That's why not even Luke Skywalker knows about it. His father knew though, and he told me in my visions".

"When can we get it?" she asked with her typical short patience.

"That depends on you. I know the right crystal it's here; but it is sleeping now. It will feel your presence and awaken, but that might required sometimes. That's why we are prepared to stay here for weeks even. It's important that your Light Saber will be the exact reflection of your soul".

"So… what do we do now?"

"We meditate".

* * *

It took one full day for the crystal to call her. They had spend the first day and evening sparing few words between them, to keep their focus high. They had fed on a fresh fish caught from the river and slept until dawn, regaining their meditation immediately. Kylo was right about one thing: Mircei's perception of the Force away from the First Order, was immensely greater. Without all those strong vibes, she could see things more clearly and refined her senses. When Kylo asked her what she could see; she replied all the universe. It was there, for her to touch and feel. That didn't diminish the connection between them, and she knew then that their bond would have last forever: it was forged in the history of the Force now.

He merged his Force into hers, to help her strengthening her prayer. It was the late afternoon as she felt a connection coming from below the ground, couple of miles east to their location. It was like pure electricity from the earth to her body.

Kylo gave her a nod and she understood immediately it was her task alone to complete. He had done enough to help, now it was Mircei's turn to find the cave on her own and conquer the crystal.

Reaching the hidden spot was harsh, as she was not used to that kind of flora. Moreover, her blood seemed particularly appealing to local mosquitos, which didn't want to leave her alone. After one hour or more, she saw the vegetation disappearing into a vertical rock wall. She started climbing, cutting herself many times in the process, until a small passage unveiled to her eyes. She crawled in, surprised to see that the entire walls were covered in multicolored gems. She had expected to see very few, now she almost wondered how was she going to pick up the right one.

But then, the girl closed her eyes using her newly refined skills, and she saw the one just a couple of steps ahead. She took out her hunting knife, and dig around the crystal with delicate hits, careful not to damage it in any way. At the end of the process she was covered in blood, sweat and dirt: but the gem left his nest to fall straight into her hand. It was a gem of pure white color.

* * *

Going back to the base camp was faster than reaching the cave; she knew the road better and she seemed to have gained strength since getting the precious rock into her hands. Kylo was waiting for her; impatiently waving his own sword into practice forms. He stopped the moment she walked into the clearing, and come closer to take her dirty hands into his.

"I am so proud - he told her, to then add– I have something to give you".

He shortly disappeared into the tent and come back carrying a small white object. Mircei immediately understood what it was and felt an emotional shudder running through her spine.

It was her most precious belonging, which she thought lost in her scrap house on Jakku: a piece of ivory, which she had managed to save from her family heritage all over those years. She could see it had been modeled into a long hilt: her light saber hilt. Feeling her eyes wet from commotion, she took it from Kylo's hands to better admire it. The design was very simple, but carved on the bottom there was her family old coat-of-arms.

"I hope you are not mad at me for having it carved" Ren murmured, still waiting for her reaction.

"No, Kylo… I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I ever owned. Thank you".

A solitary tear shred from her eyes, while she smiled at the same time by weighting the hilt.  
Kylo didn't loose more time, and gave her all the complicated components to merge inside the hilt together with the Crystal in order to give birth to her sword. He helped her in balancing the Force while joining all the elements, careful not to alter that magical balance. As they finished, Kylo stepped away to give her space and she ignited her weapon. The Light Saber came to life with a dashing sound of perfection; the blade was a candid white, nor cold, nor warm, but somehow both. She practiced some movements and she knew the sword was made to shape her blood and soul, just has Kylo Ren had said.

"What now? Shall we fight?" she asked him, even if her energies were almost drained by then.

"Now I guess we deserve some sort of celebration" he replied instead, catching her by surprise.

"Sounds good.- the girl said, with a sardonic smile- But this time we'll celebrate my way!".

* * *

Woah, I managed to update earlier this time! Still, not too much romance here, but it's just charging for next chapter. I thought this part was going to take me less words, but it was actually very pleasurable to write.

Thanks LuciferLM for reviewing; awnn thank you for reading it! Yes I agree, he definitely overthinks ahah Yes I know, I was planning for this FF to be shorter so I wasn't going to loose my motivation, but instead developing the characters took this length and I let them go their way XD

Thanks SaintsFan1; This Kylo is sooo irrational ahah I would go crazy if I were Mircei, but I think she is scared of "asking too much" as she has never had anything good in her life since she was a child. So I think she doesn't want to loose Kylo as Master as well. Well, not too much spoilers, but I can tell you he is definitely taking his steps to solve this! :D

Thanks YellowSpeedyNinja, yeah! I'm glad :D Thanks for reviewing and reading :3

and thanks to LieNina, woow! I'm so glad you read all in one go and enjoyed it! Your comment made my day :D Hope midnight wasn't too late for you ahah here's next chapter, I hope it's keeping the interest high!

Thanks all for follows and favs!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

"So, what's the plan then?" Kylo Ren asked her, after they had both rested and had some food.

Mircei was feeling much better by having slept a couple of hours, and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. During the landing she had spotted a little village not too far away from them; she was sure she could find a tavern where to have some celebration drinks.

"We're hitting town. I saw one on the west sector, I checked on the map too".

Kylo gave her a skeptical look, almost as if he was afraid of mixing within a foreigner environment. She could perceived his doubts about her idea.

"Fine- he consented at last- But I want you to be careful. The First Order is not always welcome, and there's always the risk to meet some rebel skunk".

Mircei realized in that moment that Kylo was putting a lot of trust into her. It could have been so easier to betray him, by just encountering the right people. However strong, he would have probably be outnumbered. But she also realized that being away from him was the last thing she wanted then.

"But we'll go?" she asked.

"We'll go".

* * *

The city was not much of village; probably hundred houses or more, with a bigger construction which served a quarter of the planet and all the adventures coming to Alc for their private business. The two of them looked like explorers as well. They were both wearing tattered, ground-dirt clothes, and Kylo was half covering his head with a hoodie, in the remote case they should have encountered someone who knew his face. There was a certain electricity in the air, due to the fact they were doing something reckless and stupid, without the necessity for it. They entered the tavern finding themselves in the usual multi-ethnic blur typical of every spatial bar. It wasn't much different from the places on Jakku where Mircei had spent her younger years by drinking and picking up free meals from strangers. Even there, as soon as they entered, she could feel eyes on her. Men looking at her pretty face and tank top, which showed her tanned body. Kylo noticed the glares as well, and he put a protective arm around her hips, almost inadvertently leaning on her from his absurd height. Not that he had anything to fear: he was by far the most attractive young man in the pub, also if he was unaware of it.

The bar-tender gave them a sort of grunt, flying above the counter and waiting for their order.

"On me – said Kylo, taking out a couple of coins from his pocket- what do you want?"

"We take 6 shots of tequila" she replied, provoking an irresistible smile from his companion.

"Do you want to get me drunk? – he whispered, half laughing- You'll need more than that".

They kept jokingly provoking each other while bringing the drinks to a table on the side walls, sitting knee by knee on a leather bench. The place smelled like a stable, and the clients were not much better. On the contrary, Kylo could smell Mircei next to him, and it was a much pleasurable perfume.

"I wonder what S(nooke) would say about us (me) now" he joked, picturing the face of disgust of the great Leader in the girl's mind. She chocked herself on the drink, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. It had been a long time since she had touched anything stronger than wine, and she was tired after that long day.

They were pleasantly chatting over their interests, finishing their third round, when the music suddenly changed from acoustic to an up-beat rhythm. The woman singing on the stage had the most peculiar costume, and her voice was chanting a very danceable song.

"Oh I love it!" Mircei almost screamed, standing up and looking over Ren, who was still seating with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, please, would you?" she asked, and with her surprise he stand up giving a nod of approval.

"Only because I drank" he mumbled, putting his hand in the one of Mircei's.

Their skins touched, electricity growing stronger, as she carried him around the place, to reach the middle of the dancing platform. Her smaller body was creating a tunnel surrounded by sweating people, and she turned in her drunk consciousness to see Kylo's pale face. He looked then like a stranger too, and that excited her as it erased the boundaries between them. They were just a girl and a guy meeting in a club for the first time. His dark eyes looked intent and excited, and he was leaning out his arm to grab her side and let her turn on herself. He clutched her closer to her, while she starting dancing to the music, rubbing her naked skin over him. The crowd seemed to come closer around them, making their embrace hotter. Mircei started singing to the lyrics, her violet eyes sparkling in the soft lights.

"You sing fantastic" he blubbered into her ear, pushing himself against her. They started swinging a little less, and he caressed her naked back with his hand, placing it on the top of her bottom. He breathed over her neck, taking in her aroma, and he opened his mouth to gently lick her skin.

Mircei exploded in a tipsy laugh, and got away from his grip, without leaving his hands: "Careful", she said; but none of them wanted to be careful in that instant.

The second she got away from him, an alien dude, almost human looking except for the funny antennas, came between them and started dancing in front of Mircei with clear intention.

"You're pretty – his cavernous voice said- You come back with me tonight".

The alien was so big she couldn't see Kylo behind him; the alcohol was certainly not helping then.

"Thanks, but I am not alone" she said with a friendly tone, hoping to having him out of her way immediately.

"Why not? I pay you. Hundred crowns. You make a pretty slave" the man kept saying, making her suddenly uncomfortable. It had been a long time before someone had offered her money for a sex exchange.

Suddenly, she saw Kylo's hand grabbing the alien arm and twisting it with an iron grip. He Force pushed him to the ground, and crashed his head with his boot: "She is not a slave- he growled- And she is with me".

He then looked at her, beautifully raged, almost surrounded by a red halo, and Mircei felt a rush of lust bursting from inside her. She Force pushed the beaten alien on the side, and grabbed Kylo toward her, enveloping him with her arms and passionately kissing his full lips. His anger immediately turned into desire.

He replied almost savagely to her kiss, biting her lips and letting his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. Completely lost in his rapture, he pushed her against a close wall, lifting her up with his Force and crashing all his weight against her. Mircei touched his silky black hair, keeping his head attached to hers.

(I can't wait) she told him, and he violently grabbed her arm walking her toward a ramp of stairs. He threw a gold coin to the host, and brought the both of them to an upstairs room. "Number 3!" he heard the pub owner yelling from the bar, and he held the door open carrying Mircei inside it with him.

They got free of their clothes in no time, leaving their hands running free on their bodies. Kylo lifted Mircei on the bed and, before she could even doubted his perseverance, he went down on her with his mouth, kissing her most secret part.

(I wanted to do this since the beginning) he spoke with no words, putting his tongue at work.

She found herself scratching his back to bring him closer, lost in an endless pleasure. He seemed to be knowing every inch of her body, making her groaning under his touch.

(Are you using your Force to touch my…?) she managed to ask within her sights.

(yes…- he replied followed from a long chuckle- Do you want me to stop?).

(Oh no god… I want you to keep going!).

He lifted himself up to look her with his bright eyes: "Beg me".

(Please please please, don't stop now Ren!).

He went back to it, until they both sensed she couldn't take it anymore.

He finally trusted himself into her, keeping her hips lifted, pushing all of him inside at once.

He was rough, and strong, but he had prepared her for it so she loved it.

She reached the climax after a short while, almost paralyzed from the strength of her pleasure.

He joined her shortly after, leaving a bite mark on her shoulder while doing so. He collapsed into hers, who embraced him in response.

Mircei was still processing what had just happened, but his weight, his smell, even his smile told her that it was not a dream. He leaned on to kiss her one last time, and then moved to the side, with a look which spoke more than thousand words.

His hair was a little wet, so was his chest, and he looked almost human the way he was still cuddling her with his arm. They stayed like that for a while, until she broke the silence.

(Are you still going to be here tomorrow?).

(Of course I am, don't be silly).

(You know what I mean).

(I know. I promise. I am not going anywhere. Ever.)

She gave him a little smile and took another kiss from him; then finally relaxed in his embrace. It didn't take them long to both fall asleep that night.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this last one! The moment we were all waiting for, I guess XD I am quite satisfied of how this chapter came through... I have to say that he makes me giggle a little bit the idea of Kylo dancing to Lady Gaga, but this is what it is! XD

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!

Thanks to:

LuciferLM (awnn thanks, I'm proud of having you guys following me really!);

YellowSpeedyNinja (ahahha oh yes, would be so cool to have one... I think mine would be red, I am a very passionate person);

SaintsFan1 (so... was he akward then? :D I think this time he behaved pretty well! I liked the idea of him helping her to build her own saber, after all he's got lots of experience in doing it and she has none);

To"M"LKuran: Thank you for joining me with this story! Hope you liked this new chapter :D

I also would like to tell you that I am not sure when I'm going to be able to update next, as I'm going on holiday for one week! I will not bring my pc and I'll be with friends almost 24/7 so you might need to be patient for an update. I'll do my best! See you next chapt :))


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

The dawn found them still enveloped in the same embrace; Ren was the first one to wake up, used as he was to military clock times. He got lost for some time, looking at the sleeping beauty, scared but also relieved of what it had happened that night. He left the bed to test the rudimentary shower of that kind of bathroom, expecting nothing more than cold water from the jungle.

Mircei got awaken from the sound of the running water, and found her self alone on the mattress, strangely happy of not having to share awkward morning moments. She wasn't really an early bird. The sun she had missed since Jakku was gently warming the room, painting everything of a pink color. She felt pink too. She could hear Kylo Ren murmuring some old fashioned songs in the shower, and she looked forward to the days they had ahead of them. Suddenly inspired, she walked out into their small private balcony, sitting in the sun and letting her Force run free. Wanting to test her new skills, she started exploring the Universe, mesmerised by the level of details and distance she could reach with her mind. She came to Jakku, token by curiosity, peeking into her old house, now abandoned.

" _Mircei?"_

The call was so clear to make her jump, and she would have lost the connection if the other person hadn't been so determined.

" _Rey?"_ she replied, feeling without doubts the presence of her step sister.

"Where the heck have you been?! I looked everywhere for you!- Rey voices was showing a great worry mixed with the sudden relieve in knowing that Mircei was still alive - I believed for the worse, I thought that the First Order got you!".

Mircei felt ashamed and embarrassed knowing that it was time to tell Rey the truth: "They did. But you don't have to…"

"WHAT?!- Rey talked over her voice - Where are you now? I am coming to get you IMMEDIATELY".

As she spoke, Mircei could feel her trying to locate her, getting closer and closer to the planet in which both her and Kylo Ren were staying. As soon as she realized what this would have caused, she blocked her out managing to hide the exact coordinates.

"Mircei…?- disbelieve followed her last action- Are you blocking me out?...are you using the Force?".

"Rey, listen to me. I am fine. I don't need you to come and rescue me, actually I don't want you to.- Mircei spoke gently but firm- And yes, I have the Force. I always had, but my uncle had lock it out for me, so you were going to be safe with my family. Kylo Ren had giving back to me".

As soon as she spoke his name, she could feel worries growing up in her friend mind; Rey was then trying to kick out the wall she had built around her location.

"That is a mad man and dangerous! Mircei, you need to get away from him as soon as possible! The Dark Side can only bring pain in your existence!".

"I am not part of the Dark Side!- she yelled, getting unnerved by the inability of Rey to stop and actually listening to her- He is not what you think. Yes, he's done wrong, but there's not only darkness in him… And I am not leaving him. I couldn't".

"Oh Mircei, what have you done?" Rey's voice let out surprise as well with disapproval as she realized that the bond between Kylo Ren and her sister was more than just Master and student. She even managed to grasp some pictures of passionate kisses between the two, which left her blushed and upset. At the same time, she let go of her thoughts, and Mircei saw that she was going to call Luke Skywalker to help her locate them even further. That was the last thing Mircei needed to see. Rey was clearly blinded with her hatred for the First Order, and she was not going to believe anything Mircei had to tell.

Without any doubts, the girl let go of the connection, walking into the bedroom to alert Kylo Ren. As she entered the room, he was already there, wrapped in a white towel with a surprised expression in his face.

"What happened? I felt an interference in the Force".

"It's Rey, she knows I am in this galaxy. And she knows you are with me. We need to leave".

"So we shall" he replied seriously, immediately getting ready for departure.

* * *

Getting to the space shuttle happened to be easier than what Mircei had thought: Kylo had in fact a transmitter which flew the ship to them via auto pilot. In just ten minutes the cargo was floating above their balcony: Ren got Mircei into his arms, and Force lift them in the sky until they reached the inside.

"I can feel they are almost getting to our position- he said, as soon as he was strapped to the pilot chair- They might even got closer to this planet, I don't dare searching further as they might be able to spot me in return".

He started to fly the ship into the orbit, while Mircei kept building a Force wall around them. As soon as they reached the darkness of the space, the girl felt Kylo's hand on her leg.

"Don't loose concentration. We're not safe until we get to the base…this shuttle doesn't offer enough protection. I will join you in building it when I can, but as I will fly back to light speed, I need to be on constant control of the cargo".

She gave him a nod, and his voice got sweeter as he talked: "I wish we had time to be alone more… But we can't risk to be caught. They'll probably kill me on the spot. When we reach the base, we shall do our best to keep secret what happened between us. It's not the right moment to do something reckless, believe me. Just act as nothing has changed, at least when we are with company".

Kylo then moved closely and gentle kissed her lips, then their mind joined together to protect their presence from the Jedi.

* * *

Their trip back was faster than the way in; as Kylo was in a rush to come back he piloted the ship with frequent light speed jumps. When they reached the First Order base after one day, they were both drained and sleep deprived. Mircei especially, not being used to such quantity of Force use, was walking like in a dream and wishing to be on her bed as soon as possible.

"I will go to report to the Supreme Leader, Mircei. Just go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow" Kylo told her, dismissing her with his commander tone.

"Yes, Master" she mumbled, leaving the deck port with a couple of star troopers to accompany her.

As soon as she got closer to their suit, she felt something different in the air, which managed to wake her up regardless the lack of energies.

When the door opened, it was like seeing a painting got to the life. Even before she turned to face her, she recognized the cascade of red hair, and the nicely shaped body.

"Oh, I was expecting to see my Fiancé- she murmured, with a soft voice- Good evening, we have not been introduced yet. My name is Georgiana".

Mircei stood there as paralyzed for some seconds, before going to shake the hand the woman was giving her. Georgiana was slightly shorter than Mircei, her posture elegant and her figure somehow regal. The scavenger compared her self, dirty and humble, to the little queen, and blushed in finding herself insignificant as a cockroach.

"I am Mircei- to then add, as justifying herself for being there- Kylo Ren's student in the Force".

"Oh, I know. He wrote me about you. – she sounded sort of dismissing, as if the girl presence was not of much interest to her- Well, as you are in my old room, I guess I have no other place then Kylo's bedroom. I shall wait him there".

Georgiana nodded her goodbye, and left her alone in the living room.

Mircei adverted an icy grasp on her heart, as seeing the beautiful woman entering with such easy Kylo's bedroom; the one that she had been forbidden to enter until just couple of nights before.

* * *

Hi everyone! It's nice to be back and writing, I came back from a lovely holidays and feeling very inspired to write. Thanks for follows and comments!

To'm'lkuran: thanks for reviewing! I am glad you liked the last chapter XD well, who knows? :P Now she is finally here so I guess we'll see something about those two in next chapter!

SaintsFan1: I agree with all you're saying! 3 I'm glad you found them funny, I wasn't sure it was going to look a bit OC :P I want to write more hot scenes but it'll have to wait another chapter I think :)

Yellowspeedyninja: I think my other color would prob be green! There's a reason why Mircei is white though :)) Hope you liked the new chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

For a while Mircei stood right there just like a sort of statue; then the fatigue hit on her so hard that she went to bed and collapsed into an heavy sleep. She didn't have the energies to elaborate Georgiana's presence in the suite; neither how that would have impact her relationship with Kylo.

When she woke up the afternoon later, quite ahead on the day already, she could feel that the girl was still in the living room; Kylo Ren was there too. She hesitantly entered the room: they were sat at the dining table, eating lunch in a smooth silence. Kylo's eyes immediately looked into hers: (Don't ask. It's not the right moment). She responded with an interrogative glare: (When, then?). (Later) he said, proceeding to exchanging some small talk with her own fiancé. She looked quite distracted to Kylo's melodic words, and paid little attention to Mircei who took her usual place and started eating her breakfast.

She felt no urge to eat; on the contrary just the sight of the two beautiful creatures sitting next to her made her stomach hurt. She was as peach perfect as a porcelain doll, no reason to question why Kylo had decided to commit with her. Lost in her thoughts, she just realized that the doll had asked her a question and was awaiting for an answer, watching her with a concerned expression as if she was brain damaged or something.

"Excuse me?" she managed to blurt, focusing on the present time.

"I was saying that my brother would be a perfect chaperon for you at the event tonight".

"Event?" Mircei echoed in a small voice, her mind running through the thoughts of the imminent wedding. Was that going to be that very day?!

"She doesn't know yet Georgiana, we were away on Alc, remember? – Kylo spoke, adding with a soft plain tone- We celebrate the destruction's anniversary of the Hosnian system".

Georgiana didn't notice, but there was a sort of grim sadness in his soul as he mentioned that. Mircei had heard about it on Jakku; the First Order had recently wiped out an entire solar system by using a incredible weapon constructed inside a planet. Whatever she was against or not the First Order, she had felt relieved in knowing that the technology had been destroyed shortly after.

"Fab." She commented with a smile, suddenly relieved that they weren't actually talking about the marriage.

"Brandon will come to escort you at the ball at nine o'clock".

"Speaking of, you probably should go back to Hux's suite and get ready" Ren spoke again, clearly wanting to let her go as far away as possible from her pupil.

"You are perfectly right my Love. Would you mind walking me back?"

"It's on my way to the Supreme Leader, so that will be my pleasure".

Although his manner were courteous, it was hard to miss that he had not returned the pet name. He offered his arm to Georgiana, leading her out of the room. Before leaving, he turned a last time to speak to her student in the same plain voice he had been using all along.

"Mircei, I will be busy all day and I will not engage in training. I think it would be beneficial for you to practise with the Light Saber in the training room 4. I am sure it will please you enough (She could see images of moving targets in long dark corridors). I will see you tonight at the ball".

Mircei nodded, watching them go. He seemed to have no intention on talking to her alone as long as Georgiana was around.

* * *

Nerveless, Kylo was right about the Light Saber training: it was fantastic, and the girl loved every second of it. That helped cleaning her from negative feelings and that mind peace was reinforced from a steaming hot shower. By the end of the day she was ready and prepared for the Alderan's Destruction Ball. Her escort arrived as punctual as a clock; gallantly kissing her hand as he stepped in, General Hux looked quite dashing in his High Uniform, black with dark reed insignias. She was also dressed accordingly, with a fluffy tulle gown and small red stones embroidered all over the fabric.

"Mircei, how beautiful you look tonight. I am pleased you accepted my invitation. It is quite an important day for me" the soldier said, walking her outside the minimal corridors of the base. Indeed, Hux was going to be the hero of the night, as creator of the weapon which had blow away so many planets at once. So strange that Hux didn't look as mean and cruel to her, but actually gentle and pleasant. She could see he had a dark side on him (don't we all?) but he seemed to feel in the right within his actions. While Kylo was often confused and lost in his rage, Brandon Hux was acting for the willing of the Gods and the Justice's supremacy. Whatever Gods his might be.

Their conversation stopped when they arrived in front of massive severe-looking gates. When they went in, they found themselves in the middle of the general attention. They were in fact entering from a privileged entrance, above the dancing area, and their arrival had clearly just been announced. As they step in, the all guests (Mircei couldn't believed how many) started clapping. Hux seemed to gloat in that welcome, and responded to the applause with a military hand salute; Mircei stood next him trying to look as comfortable as possible. When the claps faded, the room got darker, and clips of the Alderan's day started playing on the ceiling and on screen walls, while a recorded voice commemorated the victory of the First Order against the hated enemy. Mircei managed to find Kylo's within the crowd almost immediately: he was as well standing in a privileged position, just a little lower than Hux and herself. He was in full uniform complete of helmet; Georgiana was also wearing a partial mask which made them look perfectly matched. They looked as regal as a couple of praying mantis; stunning and somehow disturbing. He could feel Ren was watching her (so close to Hux), but she felt nothing except an icy ping on the back of her head. He was still shutting down their telepathic communication.

The video came finally to an end, and they descended to the dance floor to opening the Ball. Mircei prayed to remember something from her childhood lessons and discovered, as Brandon took her for the waist, that so it was. They started slowly circling the centre of the ball room, a pair graceful enough to please the audience. After what felt like eternity, Kylo Ren and his partner joined them in the dance from the other corner of the floor. They danced together in a perfect choreography, moving closed to each other like sharks to their prey. Then, the rest of the crowd merged in and broke the spell.

* * *

The rest of the evening went on like a day dream; everyone seemed pleased to be speaking with her, a feeling she had never experienced in her life before. She was so concerned in saying the right things, that she had no time to look for Kylo again. Also, getting away from Hux and talking to him without Georgiana around would have been impossible, as most of the time they were all engaged in dancing. Brandon was an attentive company, always careful to whisper names or facts into her ears just before meeting someone new; she was grateful for the help, and the event seemed a little better of what she had feared. It was after an hour or so, that Hux left her in the company of some ladies to speak to the audience. His speech was full of glory and pride, not just from himself, but for what the First Order had accomplished so far. He made a long list of the most recent battles fought and won in various planets, letting Mircei wonder in how many of these her sister Rey would have been involved. She didn't like the thought of that; especially not since she was there playing princess. An applause exploded as General's Hux talk seemed to come to and end.

He thanked everyone, but kept on talking: "Thank you, my Friends and Allies, thank you for your never-ending support and for fighting for the Right Cause. There's another news for tonight, which I have the absolute pleasure to share with You All. I am glad to announce the Official Engagement of my Sister Georgiana and Captain Kylo Ren. The wedding will be celebrated in this very planet two weeks from now; you are all invited to join us for this moment of joy. – Hux gestured to the couple, who walked on the platform accompanied by roaring claps- Congratulations to both. I am proud of you, sister".

Hux then kissed Georgiana on her blushing check and shacked Kylo's hand. Glasses of expensive sparkling wine was starting to be passed around by the waitresses, but Mircei refused hers and went to lean on the closest wall. Her head was spinning without the help of any alcohol. She couldn't believe about the announcement; she tried to see things in a rational light, to justify this as a momentary strategy from Kylo Ren, but she didn't like any of it. Without her realizing it, Hux was suddenly next to her, speaking in a soft tone: his words seemed galaxies away and she couldn't brief properly.

Brandon Hux seemed to see that, and she lead her out of the room, walking till they reached a more private environment. He opened the window, and the icy breeze seemed to help her out a little.

"I am sorry – she murmured, realizing that her behaviour would have looked extremely suspicious now- I think it must be some stupid virus, I might be getting a flu".

"My dear, I know exactly what's wrong with you. But you need not to worry now." Hux tone was calm but self confident, and that arlarmed her.

"You do know?" she asked.

"This afternoon Kylo's requested permission to Snooke to break the engagement with my sister. – he explained, and as he said that Mircei felt her happiness rising back to her- He thought, as you are strong with the Force, that would have been best for the Cause to merry you instead and secure a Force sensitive progeny. I can see that, I don't reproach neither him or you for that thought. But the Supreme Leader, wisely noticed that there's not need for the two of you to marry in order to generate children. That can be easily done in the Lab. It would be easier then, for both of you, to leave feelings out of this business and really put the First Order above everything else".

Mircei got paler as he went talking, terrified of where the conversation was going: "And what Kylo said to that?".

"He approved, of course. Everyone can see this is the best solution for all. Also, my family is not as low in midi-chlorian level as one might thought. This will open even more possibilities! Force sensitive children from Ren and my sister… and who knows, maybe from you and me in a possible scenario- he took her hand into his, his shiny blue eyes full of excitement and lust- Allow me to be blunt, Mircei, you are the most beautiful woman I had ever see in my life. At the end of the day, you will still have what you are looking for".

The Jakku girl was still lost and confused; realizing that Hux was speaking the truth about what had happened that afternoon. He did explain also why Kylo Ren had cut her out completely; he had decided in the end to make the best choice for the First Order.

"What do you think I am looking for?" she asked, shocked, but unable to let his hand go, as it was strangely comforting the way he was telling her the truth.

He moved his other hand in an absolute gesture: "Safety. A place in the world. A place in the Society. A man who sees no other woman than you".

As he finished the sentence, he came closer, hypnotizing her with his electric blue eyes. His manly lips kissed hers, the smell of cologne invading her nostrils. It was a pleasant, masculine smell in its own way.

Without thinking, without even expecting it, Mircei opened her mouth and let his tongue in, reaction to which he responded with immediate lust. She didn't want to think about wrong and right, she didn't agree with what Hux was saying: she just wanted to forget all about Kylo Ren's tricks, and now these blue eyes burning with desire were more than enough to do that. She observed his face while he was intent in moving above her; his pale skin was lightly marked by freckles, and his aquiline nose kind of made him look sexier. He was over himself of joy as he was putting his hands on hers. That excited her.

She pushed him away a little bit; he frowned, and then immediately relaxed when he saw she was taking her dress off. She let the top slide down until her hips, freeing her bare breasts. He grabbed them with both hands, playing with her nipples until she screamed in pleasure. They tear each other clothes apart until they were both naked and panting on the cold floor. It was like they had not time for foreplay, and Mircei didn't want them either. She could see his erection, and he was ready to go. She opened her legs, and Hux pushed his member into her, filling her sadness at the same time. She couldn't avoid comparing the two men: Kylo's had been a little gentler, however passionate, while Hux seemed to spare no mercy in his rough movements. He seemed to have the same glorious rage in fucking her than he had while talking about the First Order. He was a good lover. She let him lead, and turned her back to him to let him taking her from behind. He kept going until he came inside her, grabbing her hard for the neck and hair.

"Did you…?" he asked, in a commander tone. She nodded no, and he started using his fingers until she gave a moan and climaxed with his help.

They laid on the frozen stones while catching their breath. She slowly got back to her senses, at first realizing that they must have been in Brandon's suit. He then looked down to him, his slim body looking so vulnerable in his nakedness. He was gently hugging her by the shoulder; the contact would have been nice, but she had not wish for tenderness.

"I'll better go now – she said, starting to dress her self – Someone might be back any time. I don't feel ready for that".

Hux helped her back in her clothes, without complaining.

"I will see you tomorrow then. It was.. well.. thank you for tonight" he said, returning to his more composed self.

She smiled and after assured him that she needed no escort back to her room, she was on her way. The only thing she wanted now was run away. But first, she needed one thing: her Light Saber she had left in Kylo Ren's guest room.

* * *

Hello everyone, apology for my very long break between last chapter and this one...! I am finding very little time to write, but I'll do my best to be a little more constant now. Hope you enjoyed this one and you're liking the last chain of events! What do you think of it?

thanks to YellowSpeedyNinja: Thanks for the review! Yes I agree, in a way being in the Dark Side is more a point of view for some characters than being truly evil!

SaintsFan1: yes, she is definitely going to be troubles! XD I wasn't planning to make her so rude, but she came out this way! This chapter is quite dark and sad as well, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next... :P

To'm'LKuran: thank you! :** Hope you liked this!

writingNOOB: ahah yes exactly like that! Hope it was still a nice read :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

She walked through the corridors absent minded, thinking of her impulsive decision to sleep with General Hux. The man was clearly keen on her, and she was not: maybe, if she had been free of feelings for Ren, she could have develop a deeper bond with him, but at the moment she could only see the risk of upsetting a very powerful man. She had to leave.

Her mind got sharp again as she approached Kylo Ren's suite: there was something different in the two guards surveying the door. They stood rigid and unnatural, almost without breathing. It only took a Force glare to realize that the two men had been mind compelled. She carefully came closer, but they didn't stop her. The storm troopers had however managed to distract her, and she got caught by surprise as a gloved hand pulled her forward. Kylo Ren had blocked her with an iron grip, his red light saber just inches from her throat.

As sudden as it had happened, he let her go, seeming relieved by her presence.

"It's you, finally. – his voice sounded worried and hasty- Where have you been? Take your stuff, we need to leave".

Mircei was glad he had not intention of hurting her, but she was shocked and confused by his words.

"No" she spat out in a tremble voice.

Kylo, whose had already returned to preparing some travel supplies, turned himself to look at her again. Mircei looked pale and troubled, as if something terrible had happened to her. Instead of reacting with rage and anger, that look worried him enough to let him keep a low controlled voice.

"Mircei, I don't think you understand. We need to leave now, we are in danger. You are, especially."

"Am I? I thought you already decided my fate with Snooke".

That definitely captured Kylo's attention, who stood completely still, in disbelief: "How do you know?".

"Hux told me".

As she spoke, a sort of understanding seemed to came to Ren. Maybe a glimpse of jealousy crossed his beautiful face at the same time.

"He knows nothing. – his voice was cold then- I never meant to sell you out, or to marry his sister if that matters. I thought you would have trusted me".

"Trusted you?! After you announced to my face and all the world that you are to marry her?!".

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" he yelled, his Saber crackling back to life as he smashed it on the dining table. That act seemed to let him regain some of his control, as he seemed calmer when he spoke after: "Did he tell you that Snooke meant to cancel your Force again?".

It was Mircei's time to be surprised then.

"No, he didn't".

"That's what I thought. He told you half the story obviously. You know that there can only be two Siths, I taught you that much- he waited for her to nod before keep talking- That's me and Him. I think he is worried that you and me could put and end to his life. He refused my request to marry you and he gave me two choices".

Kylo had that concerned burning look that had let her fall in love with him. He came closer and take her hand into his.

"Kill you or letting you go, erasing your memories and use you only for… for… you know what for. I couldn't do it. I faked to agree on the second option, only to trick them long enough for us to escape. I had to prepare a plan".

She didn't know if it was an effect of the truth or how sweet he sounded as he spoke, so concerned for her safety, but tears started running through her face. She wiped like a river, unable to stop. The Ren knight took her into his arms, pressing her face against the leather of his armour. It smelled bad, but she didn't care. That embrace was the best thing in the universe.

"Mircei… why are you crying? It's ok now… I am not going to marry anyone else…" he murmured, seemingly almost scared of her tears.

She knew she couldn't lie to him, not after he had just announced his intention to forswear all his world for her. Her words seemed heavy as stones as she let them go.

"I slept with him".

Kylo moved her away from his chest and looked at her. He heard, but could not believe to _what_ he had heard.

"I slept with Hux" she repeated, keep crying.

For a moment, she thought he would have killed her right there, in a sudden rampage of anger. Then he walked away and let go a screamed swear word.

"That fucking bastard!" he kept yelling, as his Light Saber destroyed everything in his path. He willingly went to the portrait of Georgiana, and smashed that as well, reducing to little burning pieces into the carpet.

Then, it was silence.

* * *

"Do you hate me?"

"I wish I could." He replied.

She felt relieved: there were worse answers than that.

Kylo regained his posture, and gave her an icy look. She could see how hurt it was behind that façade.

"We don't have time for this now. We have to leave" he almost sounded robotic as he repeated it for the third time, but she didn't mind as long as he was not raged.

She went to her room, and quickly stuff a bag with some clothes, a couple of books and little objects she didn't want to leave behind. She changed into comfortable dark clothes, and hooked her light saber into her belt.

When she came back to the living room, Kylo was also ready. Instead of walking outside the suite, he opened the window and went straight to the woods. Before leaving, he told her to not use the Force in anyway, especially not for mental communication, as that would have exposed them more to Snooke. "There's a starship waiting for us" he also told her briskly. The walk in the snow was slow and painful; they were using snow shoes, but after almost one hour, Mircei felt her legs on fire. She was grateful when a ship appeared in front of them, parked into a clearing.

Without hesitation, Kylo opened the door and went inside; none else was there and the ship seemed to be completely untracked. There were plenty of weapons and food stocks, and the girl wondered who had prepared that transport for him. Someone who he did really trust, apparently with good reasons.

"Get ready – he told her- We'll have to use light speed immediately or they'll notice us".

She sat down on the co-pilot spot and helped him departure. The ship got lost in the night sky without anyone realizing. It almost seemed as all the tracking equipments were turned off at that exact time.

* * *

Hi guys! So, the mistery it's solved, Kylo was not being unfaithful but just buying enough time for them to escape smoothly! I know this chapter is a little short, but I like to keep a little suspense to what it's going to happen in the future... I have some good ideas about it!

Ashes2dust18: thanks for the comment, hope you liked the story! I have to say, personally I am tempted by Hux, but this is defo a Kylo's story! :))

tomlkuran: sorry aha yes it was sad :P But I already made them come together so I have been good I think! :)

yellowspeedyninja: Tadaan! Yes I know, I think I could have keep Kylo a total ass and her with Hux, but maybe in another story :))

Saintsfan1 : You were right about your feeling! Yes, it was not over... I feel a little guilty for having her betrayed Kylo, but I thought in a normal life a mistake like this could easily happened. Now it's to see how they will patch this up!

Thanks everyone for comments and reading! :) See you next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Kylo felt as if his rage was a dark beast in his chest, trying to rip him apart from the inside. He only managed to keep himself calm because of the piloting task; his military training had taught him to pay maximum attention to it, even more if it was in a dangerous secret flight as that one.

He avoided automatic pilot, and kept the connections switched on to the minimum, to avert any possible interception from the First Order.

After some hours, he managed to relax a little: they clearly had made through without being followed. There were great hopes that none was going to discover their disappearing until late morning. By then, they would have been lost into the Space.

The woman he happened to love was next to him, almost frozen in her immobility. She was weeping in silence, without emitting any sounds.

He didn't need the Force to know that she was ashamed. What happened that night drove him insane. He did blame her of course, but his hatred was mostly directed to that arrogant prick of Brandon Hux. His gloved hands violently squeezed the wheel at the thought of him having sex with his girl. He could see as he was partially to be blamed as well. He had drove her away, made her doubt him, made her believe he was going to marry Georgiana. But shouldn't have her trusted him any better?

Kylo Ren sight deeply and started meditating on some forbidden words that rarely, very rarely, had crossed his mind in the pasts years:

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace".

* * *

After hours, they landed on a solitary rock planet which atmosphere did not allowed human lives. It was only used for cargo purposes, and had very limited underground developments. Kylo went in none of them. He landed inside a protected cavity, where they found another shuttle waiting for them. It was slightly smaller but more heavily reinforced with guns cannon. That was one that Kylo had anonymously purchased and parked there in absolute secrete. None knew about it. He had different of these ships, each of them closely placed to every First Order base. Sometimes, he had placed even more than one, just to be sure. A part of Kylo kept telling to himself that he had done that just in case he had to abandoned the First Order because of an enemy attack, and be sure he would have had sufficient weapons and food. But another part of him knew very well that he was doing that to save his person from the First Order itself.

Ren and Mircei went trough their actual ship's goods and took the freshest supplies and different munitions; they then applied breathing masks to exchange vehicle. The all operation had taken less than one hour and they were shortly leaving the planet after having destroyed the control panels of the first nave.

Their second stop was going to be longer to reach, and soon he would have felt tired of flying the shuttle. Mircei looked more herself after the physical work to transport boxes from one cargo to the other; she was still tense but the silent tears had stopped. To be true, Kylo felt also a little better himself.

"It will be better if you get some food and sleep now, so I could rest myself a couple of hours after" he murmured, broken the deep silence in the control cabin.

She almost jumped by hearing his deep voice, but she nodded and left. He heard her going to the shower, where she stayed for a long time, as if trying to cleansing herself from the previous night.

* * *

It took them several turns between themselves before reaching their final destination: Tralus. This was a planet of the Corellian system; it said nothing to Mircei, quite ignorant of galactic history, but a lot to Kylo Ren. Corellia was where his father had born and trained as a pilot. Kylo knew Tralus well enough to be sure of an easy landing without being intercepted, especially where he was aiming to go. He entered the planet through an unguarded track, stopping just above a big river. He slowly followed its course and, just before a waterfall, he took a narrow curve sliding the shuttle into a canyon. Mircei was quite surprised by the abrupt turn; she wouldn't have never saw the crackle in the rock, but Ren clearly knew the spot well. After an uncomfortable drive, during which many shuttles would have just turned around to the main river, the canyon started to get larger and they somehow found themselves into a natural paradise. The stream of water became a large lake, full of birds peacefully flying around. On one side, there was a piece of land which hosted a little forest, enough for a couple of days wondering in the wild. Close to the water, there was a cabin with a painted green roof.

Kylo Ren was prepared to that view; but he still felt his heart heavy as seeing the old refuge. He screamed so much "Han Solo" that he almost though he could see his father standing there, next to the beach, attending to a camp fire. The place was utterly desert.

He safely landed on a close by platform, using the ready made clothes to hide the shiny metal of the shuttle. Apparently Solo had found that place as a young boy, and came back over the years to build his family a little vacation home. Very few people knew about that place, and Kylo could have swear that his mother had never mentioned it to anyone else. He had helped Mircei out of the ship and when their hands had touched, he had smiled at her without thinking. She had gave him a shy smile in return, but Kylo had turned indifferent immediately. That place was shaking him.

They unloaded some supplies from the cargo, but left most of them inside in case they had to leave all of a sudden. The ground beneath their feet was warm and sandy, a sensation he hadn't felt in many years. The door was open; that house had some tricks against the strangers, but the door was not one of them. The living room was small but comfortable: there was a little stove and a much bigger fireplace, a cabinet full of heavy books, a big sofa and a couple of armchairs. Hanging to one of the wall there was an hunting trophy, the skin of an exotic animal, only sign that the habitants were not leaving on that planet only.

Mircei followed him in silence, looking around with a growing curiosity. The place seemed tidy, but Kylo knew at once that his father has been living there in the previous years. It smelled of smoke, first of all, and although the place was tidy, there were a pair of dirty boots under a chair in the corner. That stopped him. His father's Force signature hit him like a punch, together with a certain leather aroma. He stopped in the middle of the room, Mircei bumping into his back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"No. Sorry. Just got lost for a second" he replied, keep moving and leaving the crates above a little table.

She was looking at him full of unanswered questions, and he felt as he needed to add something: "I used to come here as a child. Just lots of memories in this place".

"Good memories or bad memories?".

"Both".

The view from the only big window of the room was as great as he remembered. He framed the canyon's entrance and the lake just perfectly, giving a side view of the forest as well.

There were only three more doors inside; one was the small utilitarian bathroom and the others the bedroom which had been used by the Solos and himself. His heart skipped a beat as seeing what hanged on his door. He came closer to grab a little wooden tag, roughly mended with some metal pins. The name "Ben" was badly engraved on it, the best he had managed to do when he was 8. He had smashed that plate himself when coming back after he had betrayed Luke. His father, clearly, had repaired it in his stubbornness and put it back on the door. It was too shocked to do anything else than putting it back where it was.

"Ben?"

Kylo turned, responding to the name, before realizing that Mircei was simply reading the tag.

"That was me".

* * *

oh my gosh, with Easter holidays and my other commitments I had absolutely no time to update this! Sorry for the massive delay, I know it doesn't happen much in this chapter, but I wanted to have a slower pace after what happened in the previous one. I did enjoy lots writing about this little lake cabin, I can really picture the Solo family in there :)

Thanks to everyone whose being adding this between their favourites and leaving me comments!

Thanks to YellowSpeedyNinja and Tom'm'lKuran for the comments 3 glad you guys like!

Ashes2dust18: thank you for the comment, I am glad you like "my" Hux :D That's a nice suggestion, I would need a new OC though ahha

SaintsFan1: Thank you! Yes poor Kylo, I did my best to make him look bad and as if it was guilty ahah I am building slowly toward that, next chapter was still be on the same style with more things going on :)

Also, just so you guys know, if you like The 100 and Jasper Jordan, I did write a small one shot about him! Have a look if you like :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

After a while they had set up the cabin as best as they could in the case of attack. The lake canyon itself had a mild protection screen which could have allowed them to prepare an escape, in the worse possible scenario. The lodge was better sheltered, each of every windows having a cannon gun ready for use. Only after everything was set up on place, Mircei dared to finally ask Kylo the most important of all questions.

"So… are you going to share with me what's the plan?" she spoke shyly. She had waited long enough to ask what Ren was both bringing them into; he might have been angry, but she had all the rights to know.

He gave a deep sight and, without replying her, went to rummaging into the kitchen's few cabinets. He took out a rudimental computer, clearly belonging to many decades before. He put it on the table with a sort of reverence, cleaning away some bunny dust.

"We are going to contact my mother with this" he announced.

"Leia Organa?!" she replied, shocked from what it was hearing.

"Yes, I know my mother's name, thank you very much". His voice and his glare were both bitter, making the conversation difficult. She ignored his sharp comments.

"Are you out of your mind? She is going to kill us on the spot. We should run away as fast as we can, disappear in the outer rim!".

"Do you think I am a fool?- he replied coldly, while activating the old machine- I've got leverage".

He did seem sure of himself, and that calmed her down a little. She was still in doubt when she spoke: "If you think you're safe just because you're her son, I doubt that's enough to stop her, Ren". (You killed your father, she wanted to add, but shut up just on time).

"I'm not talking about that. I have allies from inside which would help me taking out Snooke. But they'll only do it if I'm in charge. The moment I die, or imprisoned, they'll just keep going as nothing was".

Mircei saw the possibility of his plan. Maybe they were not going to die as fast as she had feared.

"Oh Shit!- Kylo yelled- It's out of battery".

They looked at each other in silence for some instants.

"If it's true, they might give us a shot", she acknowledged.

"Of course they will. Captain Phasma is one of them".

That was big: even Mircei, with her small knowledge of First Order's politics, could see that

"Was she the one helping us to escape?".

"Yeah, she was. I've got more thought.- He seemed more cheerful while explaining the details of his schemes and getting her approval- There are my knights. Probably a bit less than half Snooke's troupers are mine already. The rest, we can take them by surprise".

The girl stood in silence, with a draft of a smile on her tired face.

"If you don't have any objections , I will go taking this to charge on the ship. It will need all night, I guess".

She nodded a no, still smiling. Maybe there was hope, after all.

* * *

When he got out of the ship, Mircei was outside on the bay, putting together some timber washed ashore. He came closer, putting an hand through his air. She couldn't help noticed how ridiculously good looking he was in plain normal clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pointing at the growing pile.

"For the fireplace?" she replied, uncertain.

"These wouldn't work. They're too wet. We need to take them in the forest, I know a good place".

He showed the road walking between the trees; they all seemed the same to the girl, but he clearly knew that spot of universe pretty well. They were other small constructions closer to the house, some targets shooting as well: he did look like a massive playground. That was where Kylo Ren used to play when he was a kid, she realized.

"Look. – he handed her some strange looking fruits- Put these in your bag pack. They are great roasted".

Walking in the green was good; it sort of disconnected them both from the First Order's base terror. They were almost talking normally after a good hour. They came up quite high on the hill, and the view was magnificent from up there. They sat down on some flat rocks while Kylo, surprising her, started rolling a cigarette with some herbs he had picked up on the way. He offered her some, but she refused, giving him a funny look which made him giggled.

"This is not too bad. It even smells good. It helps you focus".

He was right; the burned aroma was pleasant as vegetables cooking on a fire.

"I know I should have told you about the wedding. That it was fake" he said, out of the blank, looking straight into her eyes.

"I know you couldn't" she replied. She felt her eyes getting wet, for as much upset she was talking about what happened.

"I love you so much" she said breaking up on tears.

He grabbed her into his arms without hesitating, holding her so tight it hurt. He let her cry on his chest for a while, then she moved a little to breathe better. Kylo was looking intensely into her purple eyes, but she didn't dare come closer than that. Then, slowly, he closed down on her pretty sad face and kissed her lips. It had started as a delicate kiss, but his hunger for her suddenly developed in a savage fire.

Their bodies got drowned to each other without blink, his big hands getting into her clothes and opening them up to reveal her generous breasts. Taken by jealousy he started biting her everywhere, on her hips, on her neck, on her nipples, sometimes harder as to punish her. She moaned, lost in the moment, so excited for what it was happening again.

Doing all by himself, Kylo Ren undone his trousers and slide his manhood into her.

"You're mine. – he murmured aggressively while taking her- If it happens again, I swear I'll kill you".

(It's not going to happen again. – she mentally spoke back to him- I love you Kylo)

(I love you too. Always).

* * *

After they finished, they laid down on the grass, her smaller body enveloped in Kylo's arms. He looked thoughtful, but let go a small smile when their eyes met.

"I thought we were going to sleep in separate rooms tonight. Like in school" he said, jokingly. That image made her laugh.

"What room would I took?".

"The little one, obviously. Also, I couldn't sleep in there anymore".

She gave him an interrogative glance, wondering if things were already better between them to let her be noisy. He did tell her regardless, without waiting for her question.

"I came here after escaping my Jedi apprentice. Some people thought that I was already in touch with the First Order, but that ain't true. I was completely lost. I had brutally killed all the Padawans, and had nowhere to go.- she looked at her showing a mixed feelings of fear and regret- I don't even know why I did it. It was so hard to control myself as Luke wanted. I thought I was just rotten inside".

She put her hand into his, squeezing it. How does someone react when his partner confess of being a mass murderer? It was scary, but she had seen into him and knew that it wasn't the sick killer everyone thought he was.

"I am sorry that happened. I know what it means to lose control".

"I lost it a bit too much. – he paused, then he kept back to the original topic- Anyway, I left immediately and came here. I didn't know where else to go. I was soaked in their blood, Mircei. And the only thing I could do was get into that bed, going to sleep dirty as a butcher after an heavy day of work".

It was clear why he didn't want to go in there any more, so none of them added anything after. They stayed some more time in the sun, simply enjoying being together once again.

When the sun started fading under the canyon, they silently took their leave from that clearing, walking back to the lodge. There were heavy days ahead of them.

* * *

Hello everyone! Just a little chapter in which these two can finally got back together; I actually didn't plan at all the scene in the forest, it just came out very naturally! Hope you guys like :) Next, finally Rey and Leia will enter this story and the plot will go on place. I think it might take some 4-5 chapters to finish this fiction, so look up for the finale!

Thanks for favs and reviews :))

saintsfan1 oh it's so nice for you saying that, I am glad you also imagined the family there. I like to think of when they were still happy and together : '( Yes this chapter was all about them getting back together, hope it didn't sound too rushed, but I think in relationship either you decide to get over problems immediately or you don't at all. See you next chapter 3

yellowspeedyninja: did I spell it wrong? XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

* * *

Living there, even if it had only been for few days, was having incredible effects over their moods. Life was simple and good. They woke up early every day, going for an early hunt through the woods, or fishing from the bay. The opportunity of an attack was always on the corner on their mind, so they never went too far and they always carried ammo and their light sabers with them.

The ship though, arrived when they were at the lodge, roasting some freshly caught fish on a fire. They were laughing, Mircei half inside the water, playing to splash Kylo. He badly wanted to force push her full in, but they decided not to use the their powers to avoid being sensed from Snooke. Then, his eyes went back to dead serious and he nodded toward the small starship coming toward them from the canyon.

"It's them. I can feel it".

Mircei replied with a nod herself: "Are they alone?".

Kylo closed his eyes and explored the surrounding with his mind.

"No. Not really. There's many of them, just outside. But they might have spied on us for a while, make sure we are alone".

They waited close to the shore, on guard and ready to use their weapons, even if they were not expecting to do so. They had sent a message through the old machine; it had appeared as received but no answer had came through. They were waiting for 5 days when their guests had finally arrived.

The shuttle landed smoothly, and when the portal opened, Rey was standing on it, her own light saber fully unsheathed. She carefully studied (and felt) the scene in front of her eyes, engaging especially with Mircei. The untrained girl who she had been just couple of months earlier, would have jumped straight to hug her sister, but she didn't then. She felt, however, mildly safe for what she could perceive.

"Ma'm, it's all right. We can leave the ship" she said, without taking her eyes off Kylo.

Behind her, Leia Organa appeared. She looked old and sad, Mircei thought. Hard however, as was her son.

They walked off the landing strip, standing on the sandy ground just couple of meters away from them. For sometime none spoke; they all seemed pretty speechless about the situation. Then, when it was clear that non of them was going to attack the others, or that none was leading them into a trap, Leia Organa spoke first.

"Ben… your hair are so long" she murmured.

Kylo walked closer toward his mother; Rey moved to put herself in between them, but the older woman gently pushed her aside. He was towering above her and the vision was a little dangling. He was so big in comparison that he could have taken her out with simple brutal force.

Both girls waited for him to speak, but shockingly, Kylo Ren felt on his knees, grabbing his mother's hands, his face distorted from pain and sadness.

Mircei realized that the man he loved was crying.

Leia also collapsed over his son, tears running free as the two hugged each other.

It was intense, and upsetting to assist at such a scene; Mircei was looking away, Rey was standing there waiting for Kylo to attack Organa as he had done with Han Solo. But then, fast as it had happened, mother and son were standing again, the lady's arms held by Ren.

"I could never forgive myself for what I did" he murmured in a broken voice.

"I know" she nodded. She didn't say that she was going to, but it was already a beginning that the two of them were talking and none blood was spread.

Another moment of silence came, but Rey cut that short: "Are you going to tell us what you want then?".

Her voice was cold: Jedi could not hate, but she clearly disliked him very much. Mircei sighed, realizing that her stubborn sister would have never forget what he had done.

"Yes, of course I will. – Kylo seemed to regain some composure- I want an alliance with the Resistance. I am no longer part of the First Order".

"You are the First Order- Rey replied – And a Sith". She glanced over Mircei, almost hoping she couldn't have to call her that too.

"That I am. I will never be a Jedi. That doesn't mean we can't take out Snooke, together".

As a mind-reader, Rey knew that he was talking the truth, for as much unreal it could seem.

"It seems too easier" she commented out loud.

"I have my conditions" he replied back, cold as she was.

"I am sure that will explain a lot".

Leia stopped that debate talking next: "We are glad that you had came alone (she glanced over Mircei), now that we are sure of that, we need to bring you to the council".

It was clear that from now on the relationships would have gone back to politics. After all, both Organa and Kylo Ren were generals of armies, no matter their blood bond.

* * *

The space fly was shorter than what Kylo and Mircei had imagined. They had left everything at the lodge, with the only exceptions of their sabers, which they had bitterly agreed to leave in Rey's hands until their talking was over. They also agreed on being chained with brand new developed cufflinks which had a constant electric discharge, studied to delay a Force opening. Mircei didn't like it: even if it was not painful, her brain seemed a little numb and she could feel her power at bait. Of course, they all knew that would have been completely useless if the two of them had actually planned to take over. As they hadn't, they thought it was best to agree on the Rebellion's conditions and get to business as fast as possible. That also allowed Rey to pilot the ship without too much thought, while Leia pointed at them with a gun, as she apologetically explained: "Just in case".

Shorter after their departure, the ship went inside a much bigger cargo, landing between other ships which clearly belonged to the resistance.

"I thought you were bringing us at the Resistance Base" Mircei murmured, more curios than anything else.

"It would be too risky to bring me there" Kylo replied on Leia's behalf, getting imperceptibly closer to her and letting their tights touch. It was his way to reassure the girl and she gave him a smile in return. Leia did seem to notice all of that and kept looking with a well concealed interest.

They went out of the ship, the two of them walking on front, with Rey and Leia still carrying guns ready to fire. Many soldiers were there waiting for their arrival. That made Mircei feel a little uneasy. She could feel all the hate in the room coming in waves from the resistance's people. Some of them would have been glad to kill them now and then. She had never felt so unwelcomed in all her life.

A dispatchment of some twenty men escorted them inside the cargo ship, until they reached a conference room. Inside there was only one person and that was Luke Skywalker.

"Master" Rey greeted, immediately coming closer to him.

Mircei could felt Kylo Ren getting more rigid, his breath stopping and changing slightly after it.

"Ben" the man spoke, his eyes trying to read his nephew's soul and still not finding any answer.

The Firs Order former commander did not reply immediately, then he bent his head in a nod of acknowledgement.

"Luke".

The Jedi shocked his own head in answer, then he commanded for the two of them to be freed of the handcuffs, as they were now both him and Rey to look over them.

"I always believe in trust- he spoke with a low, quiet voice, coming closer to Mircei- We haven't been introduced. You must be Rey's sister".

"I am. My name is Mircei" she spoke back, touching the hand he was giving her.

A soon as they got in contact, she knew he was searching her mind with his. He was also letting his own opened; that was a greeting gesture Kylo Ren had told her about it during her training. He had gone thoughtfully through the differences between Jedi and Sith, and how transparency and trust was on the foundation of the Jedi code. As she felt not Sith, she decided to answer the call by letting him in.

She saw Luke's soul and decided she liked it. It was a man of honour, which knew his path very well and had done all possible to keep the Universe straight. She also saw pieces of Kylo's youth in there; how close he had been to his uncle and how their relationship had grow colder as he grew up. She could see how Luke regretted that deeply.

At the same time, Skywalker seemed satisfied with what he was seeing, and let her go with a smile.

Surprising her, he turned to Kylo: "I can see you had trained her on the Jedi code as well".

That was true: he had told her everything about Jedi Knights and their believes, before even starting with the Sith. She had found that odd, but it had taught her a great deal.

"There can't be darkness without light" he replied, quizzically.

"I wished I had seen that before" was Luke's comment.

They all took a seat around the table, and shortly different screens on the walls came to life, showing some of the faces of the revolutions.

Kylo Ren felt surprised by recognizing the ex star trooper FN-2187. He seemed to be watching at him in a particular aggressive way.

Leia was in charge of the council, and she started it by listing the agenda of the meeting. All of that revolved around Kylo Ren and his intentions, but Mircei was surprised to hearing that some of the points were also about her.

The atmosphere was dense when the questions started.

"Kylo Ren, once known as Ben Skywalker, you got in touch with the Resistance on the 5th of May this year, approaching us with a well secured and sheltered communication mode, which only you could known about it- Leia started- The council has no doubts about your identity (that reminded to Mircei that most of those people had only seen Kylo Ren with a mask). It also appeared you had left the First Order, and we have information of them being actually looking for you. Why did you leave them?".

If the council was awaiting for a request of pardon, or for Kylo to admit his own guilt and regret, they were awaiting in vain. His reply was cold and his voice controlled, as if he was still wearing the same mask they all knew.

"The First Order was no longer needed for obtaining my targets. My union with them was not longer profitable and they were putting my interested at risk".

That was very dry, and all faces remained sceptical as someone from the screens spoke: "We are going to need a little more than that to ally ourselves with a mass murderer".

Kylo Ren's pale face stood motionless, evaluating the situation.

"Gentlemen, I would like to remind you that my goal has always been to give the Universe a well balanced working system. It came clear to me long ago that Lord Snooke is not the right person for the job."

"Long ago?" a woman interrupted him.

"Yes, long ago. I started building my own inside trusted team about 3 years ago. It now counts a major number of apparently loyal generals which responds however to myself only".

That was more of what Kylo had told Mircei before, and she was very curios to know the rest of the story.

"Why should we believed you?" Finn prompted him arshly.

"I trust that you would see from yourself than escaping from the First Order, completely unnoticed and untracked, it is simply not possible without an inside help. Plus, they had not found me yet. And I can ensure you they have plenty of men to send through space looking for a missing Commander".

There were murmurs and talks, ended by Leia Organa's objection: "All this could be a trick played from you on the First Order's command, leading us into a trap".

Ren did not flinched, but he calmly came to the true: "All I said is a real fact. My manoeuvres of replacing Snooke would have begun shortly after defeating the Resistance, I am not going to lie about that. I was very sceptical in the possibility of joining the two parties. But there is another reason for which I escaped the First Order in such a rush, and that is also the reason why I am going to need your help to get him out of the picture. Snooke was threatening the existence of my pupil, who you see next to me here today".

There, he had sort of said it. He didn't make it sound like a very romantic thing, but Mircei blushed all together, feeling everyone's eyes pointing at her.

Reactions from the audience were mixed; but most of them did not find it possible that the mass murderer, commander of the First Order Kylo Ren was going to give up on his rank just that easily. Kylo spoke again, his words accompanied by an instant silence: "As mentioned before, defeating Leader Snooke from the inside was a thing which would happened with time. I have abundant material to prove it, starting with listing all the locations of the Order once our deal is signed. As per the rest – he paused, looking shortly at Mircei and then his mother, before keep going with the same controlled unemotional voice- You might find relevant that this woman is bond to me in the Force and she is the one will bear my children into the world".

Contrarily to the previous chit-chat which had followed Kylo's declarations, after this last one all the Resistance seemed to froze on place. Only Rey had a disgusted expression on her face, looking at Mircei as if she had just did something unforgivable.

Before someone else objected; Luke Skywalker spoke up: "Kylo Ren is saying the truth. I saw his visions through the Force. Mircei Tekka is destined to be his bride".

The Jakku girl found herself blushing again, annoyed of people speaking on her account about her future. She didn't like that display of private information at all, but she knew at the same time that all was necessary to make the Council believe them.

More questions followed, mostly now targeting her about their relationship; how long had they been training together, and how had they met. She got to reply some of them, trying to be as dry as possible, encouraged by Ren's black inflexible eyes.

After another half an hour, Organa announced it was time for the Resistance to deliberate by themselves. She asked Rey to accompany them to a private room nearby and be on guard of the door.

The Padawan immediately obliged; she chained the two of them again and walked them out of the meeting room in no time.

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for likes and follows! This was a bit of "political" chapter, I hope you liked it... sorry for the delay, I did not forget this story, just very busy with my working schedules. Hope you're enjoying it so far!

Thank you Saintsfan1 :* I'm glad you liked that, I think it is important to keep the darkness in him, that's why I let him say that he would kill her. He loves her and he understands that the situations was hard, so he can forgive her once, but he is not that "good" all the time:) I'm glad as well they are back together 3


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

Rey let them walk in front of her, keeping her light-saber at hand. They didn't go far; after passing a couple of corridors, she showed them in a small suite bedroom. A heavy electrified door closed behind them; immediately Kylo left the hall and went to lay down on the bed, his eyes close and resting. Mircei was finally alone with her sister, who looked sceptical about removing her cuffing or not.

After a weighted decision, Rey opened them and the restrains felled down to the floor with a heavy thud. Done that, there was nothing else left except talking.

"I am glad you found your father" Mircei said, speaking first.

"He is not my only family, you know- the younger girl replied, looking nervous and aware- You have always been there for me. I could never forgive myself for leaving you on Jakku".

The Padawan spoke slowly, but Mircei didn't press her as she knew Rey had always have difficulties in talking about her feelings.

"We are here now- she answered, thinking about the right thing to say- I guess it was meant to be. I am happy… you know?".

Rey walked a step away, looking her with mixed feelings of horror and sadness. Her words escaped before she could think twice: "With that monster?!".

Mircei could feel the presence of Kylo Ren in the other room, and those words hurt her for both of them. She doubted Kylo could care any less about her sister's reproach.

"He is not a monster. He has been kind to me, he has protected me too. He is giving up all he has for… us. Surely you can't ignore that?".

"I don't trust him. I'll be watching him. Always".

Mircei nodded, then they stood in silence. She moved a step closer, willing to hug her, but Rey's body language was too easy to read. She decided to be content in holding her hand. Rey grabbed hers back, and that made her feel a little better. Maybe there was hope, after all.

"I will leave you now. There is food, and you can wash yourself, if you wish. We will be back in a couple of hours".

The two sisters said goodbye, then Mircei turned to the bedroom where Kylo was laying down on the sofa, his eyes closed.

He looked peaceful, for once. As she came closer, Ren opened his eyes glaring at her face, looking for clues about her mood. She gave him a weary smile, sitting next to him.

"I am fine really. I do not expect her to approve of our relationship just like that".

"She is stubborn" he commented dryly.

"You tortured her allies".

He did not reply, but hold his tied hands to gently caress her back. She responded immediately to that touch, and curved down to kiss his mouth. Regardless being inside an enemy shelter, they both seemed to want each other even then. She had the impression that it might have been even a subtle turn on for him.

"It's risky- he murmured while he sat down, passionately kissing her back- And my hands are useless".

"Let me take care of that" Mircei smirked at him provocatively.

She lifted his arms, and managed to squeeze in the tight space between his chest and the cuffing. Then she proceeded to lower her shirt, unveiling her breasts. His response was immediate, she could feel it from his bites and from his manhood pulsing under his clothes. She let him free shortly, moaning and panting as he smoothly entered inside her. The amount of pleasure they both got from that act was as piercing as cold ice. She almost reached the top immediately, but she held on for more pleasure, while riding half naked Ren. Finally, they came, holding each other tight, their clothes an unbound mess.

They paused to breath, sweating in the small space cabin. He gave her a wicked smile, his face shadowed by his long curled hair.

"We better get dressed before they call us again. I am not sure your sister would approve this either".

Mircei laughed hard.

* * *

Hi there! Omg, has been ages since I found the time to update... Hopefully i will find the time to finish this FF shortly, to give it some closure! Here's a small chapter, thank you for latest comments and follows!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

* * *

They have waited for some hours before Rey had come to retrieve them from their prison room, and they were then sitting at the board table again, waiting for a response.

After what felt like millennia, General Organa spoke: " We have decided to accept you as an ally in the war against Snooke and the First Order".

Kylo Ren barely gave away a the shadow of a smile; while Mircei face opened up in a large, relieved smile. She was finally back to the Light Side.

"We are ready to discuss the conditions of this truce – Leia went one, handing a voluminous print out to Kylo and the girl at the same time- Your crimes would be temporarily forgiven for the time being; however our faith in you could never be restored. It is a unanimous decision of the council that you will left the political life completely after this war is over".

Mircei side looked Kylo, expecting a refuse or his cold rage: surprised, he saw him nodded, as almost expecting such a decision.

"Give me some time to read through these" he just said, starting the long lecture.

After some time, Kylo and Mircei had managed to finish through the papers. There was not even one condition that Ren was not going to accept; including the complete renounce of his possible claim and inheritance from both the Organa/Skywalker and the Solo family's. He had however his own claims.

"I accept all your conditions" he announced, as soon as the contact with the board reprised. Everyone looked surprised and still suspicious, so much that they almost seemed happy when Kylo started explaining his own requests.

"I will retire from politic and command, just as you are asking me to. I will not train any pupils under my guidance, neither I will hold a personal army or something remotely similar to that. But – he said, leaving his audience with suspense- There are some conditions from my side as well. I want to be sure me and my spouse will be left with a considerate amount of personal wealth. These are the planets I would like to be granted private ownership and use".

A murmur of disgust and rage raised from the alliance; following different objections. After some inner discussion, they however seemed to agreed that a dozen of planets seemed to be quite a small price to pay for saving an entire galaxy. Especially due to the strange planets he had picked, such as Jakku or a remote frozen planet now belonging to the First Order.

"Would you accept external monitoring of the planets own sources disposals? We will not allow you to enslave their inhabitants, neither to produce weapons or similia from them".

"That is fine. I can promise you even more: the population whose not agree with my rule, will be free to leave if they wish so" Ren announced, getting even more surprised look by the whole room.

"Granted".

"I think we also have more important matter to discuss... regarding the future of the whole worlds. I have another request. And I will not accept any truce without this. I wish for the Jedi orders and the Sith all together to stop existing when the war against the First Order has won".

Instead then cries, everyone stood in silence: only Luke Skywalker raised his robotic hand for taking over, while at the same time gently padding his daughter shoulder to keep her silent.

"Can you elaborate your thoughts on the matter? There are Force sensitive being born every day and we can't just ignore them... or worse..."

Kylo stand up; his elegant figure towering over the board. He was using all his natural charm to speak his truth, and everyone listened closely.

"I think it is time for us to accept that the Force cannot be just Light or Dark. Each extreme is dangerous and wrong. As I was tempted by the Light from the Dark, many others has suffered the opposite fate. Passions and love might be dangerous, but only when denied. I want the born of a new order, which will embrace both Light and Dark, creating the new balance that has always been looked for, the same one for which my grandfather has lost his way. - he gestured toward Mircei and, shockingly, Rey, who was silently looking at him with strong focus- Is it a case that both these two girls have came from different sides of the Force, to find themselves united against the same enemy? Is is not fate that they both bear crystal clear sabers? A new time has come: I just want all of you to accept it, as me and all the other Jedi will renounce the old ways".

Kylo Ren, in that moment became as similar as it was possible to his young self Ben Solo, watched toward his uncle Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, looking for what it seemed to be an eternal request of approval.

After some time of reflection, Luke spoke in response: "I will be glad to welcome a new balance, and... I do also think that the Light can just be strengthened by the Dark side, when this is not ignored but used with care. I would welcome a new Era where better rules are established for our younglings".

Without any more hesitations, Skywalker stand out and slowly walked toward his nephew, under the eyes of all presents. He stopped in front of Kylo Ren, and have him his hand.

Kylo looked almost feverish with his excitement, his black coil eyes more serious than ever: he took Luke's hand back and shacked.

"I am glad you had find yourself again, Ben".

* * *

Hi Everyone! With a big delay, here I am back again with another political chapter. I really want to finish this story and give it an ending, even if I have been really busy with my life and could not manage to write it properly all in once. Hope you are still here, thanks for reading it! : )


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

When Mircei found him, Kylo Ren was silently sat down into the base chapel, his eyes resting closed.

She gently moved to the front of the sacred room, sitting quietly next to him. Kylo immediately adverted her presence, and stretched his hand to caress her leg.

"I didn't know you pray" she thought directly into his mind.

"I don't. I am speaking to my grandparents. I never felt their presence so strong as now... it all started since... I left the First Order".

Mircei said nothing, but hold his hand a little stronger.

After some time, Kylo stand up and walked around the chapel in circles, seemingly nervous. The battle against their enemies was going to happen only on a couple of days later, and the wait seemed to be too short and never-ending at the same time. For as much as they believed in their strength, none would have paid a failure more bitterly than Kylo Ren himself, and consequently Mircei.

He finally stopped, in front of her. A white glare came from behind him, making him look even taller and slimmer. His hair had grew long since their escape, now abundantly under his shoulders, and his eyes looked more wild and expressive of his new found happiness. When he felt on his knee, at first Mircei did not understand.

With a smooth gesture, Kylo took out a velvet box out of his pocket: a simple single diamond ring held into it.

"Would you marry me?" he asked, out loud, holding his serious look into her purple eyes.

Next, Mircei was throwing herself into his arms, half crying from the commotion, their lips locked together into a deep kiss. They cried and laughed, and smiled, then they finally stand up while Kylo put the ring into her finger.

None of them had ever been happier in their lives apart.

* * *

It was time. Mircei held nervously the light-saber into her hands, while awaiting for their ship to land. Rey and Dameron were piloting the star ship straight into Snooke's base, while two major battles were been fight on different planets. It has took them weeks to perfection their plan, but nothing would have worked if not for Captain Phasma, who had confirmed the location of the First Order's leader in that last moments.

They were all tense, but still Kylo managed to gave her a weary smile.

The ship landed with a thud, to which they all respond speedilyby grabbing their equipment and run off. The planet was a cold asteroid in the western reach, too small even for a name and cursed from an eternal icy winds. They were all wearing extra protections, and still the walk to the base was long and excruciating. At the entrance of what looked like a cave, Phasma stood, waiting for their arrival.

Mircei didn't miss that for the many traitors star troopers next to her, some double amount laid down on the floor in a lake of blood.

"It's the last time. This is the last war" she told her self.

Like a nightmare, the group went on to the inside of the cave, now looking like the more familiar and sinisters First Order's corridors.

"He is in there, with the last of his loyals- Phasma said, stopping in front of a strongly secured door- There are no ships left here, except for yours. There is no way he could escape alive".

Kylo nodded: " Thank you, Captain. From now on, this is my share.- He turned around to watch all of them, focusing especially on Rey- Leave him to me. You can take out the rest of them".

Without further hesitation, an explosion of rays and bullets hit the metal door, which slowly collapsed revealing an opening. As soon as the entrance was made surmountable with their light-saber, deathly rays arrived from one side to the other, leaving many to die and suffer.

It was all so fast, Mircei had not time to think or look, or even pray. It was her body moving so fast, feeling the Force, but also the love and protection of her then husband and friends.

Kylo Ren was finally towering his old mentor and master. The alien monster stood almost twice Ren's height, but still looking fairly more humanized than his hologram made him appear.

"You are the greatest disappointment" he growled, savagely sparring with his long red saber against him.

After a long dance, Snooke lost his wit and he seemed clear how Kylo's strengths were far superior, and his rough fighting style was going to beat his enemy. The old alien seemed almost on his knees, and Kylo lift his blade for what he thought to be the last time.

"You are too weak, still" Snooke murmered, and using his last will, he pulled Mircei away from her ground. The girl did not see that coming, focused as she was on her own opponents: the only thing she saw was the pointy blade from the wall she was going to be projected against.

"NO!" Kylo yelled, enable to do anything if not physically came to a rescue, by jumping over her and diverting her fall.

In a matter of seconds, Ren was on the floor, crushing Mircei but protecting her with his own body. He turned down as fast as he could, using all of his Force to stop Snooke going down on them with his saber.

He felt him slowing down a little, but not enough to save him from an horrible death.

Suddenly, Snooke's expression changed into pain. A light crystal clear saber was trespassing his already death heart. The body felt on the side, revealing Rey standing behind him.

She looked down at Kylo and gave him a serious nod.

He nodded back.

The war was over.

* * *

Hei guys! I can't believe I managed to come to the end of this XD The next chapter will be in a future ahead to show what happened after their victory 3 I hope you liked it so far, it has been very fun to write this but as you might have noticed by my many delays also quite demanding to be written down. I loved Kylo and he is really an alive character to me, I didn't know he was going to proposed to Mircei untill I started writing this chapter : )

Thank you for reading this, and especially thanks to the awesome SaintsFan1 who seriously reviewed each chapter and gave me a massive support! You are the best reader ever : D


End file.
